Diario de un idiota enamorado
by Yeni Reid W
Summary: Darien Shields es un exitoso médico pediatra que vive en Estados Unidos. Regresa a su ciudad natal en compañía de su prometida Nagisa, con la cual comparte su vida y profesión, para asistir a la boda de su hermano mayor; lo que lo llevará a un reencuentro con su pasado. Ahora el pelinegro deberá tomar una crucial decisión: si dejar su pasado atrás o regresar sobre sus pasos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

¿Alguna vez deseaste volver en el tiempo, revivir el pasado o andar de nuevo sobre la senda que has caminado? ¿No? ¿Nunca?... Pues yo sí.

He visto por enésima vez toda la saga de "Volver al futuro", repasado en mi mente todas las cuestiones de mecánica cuántica que alguna vez me desveló, releído mis libros de ciencia ficción esperando encontrar una ecuación matemática que me ayude a descifrar el funcionamiento de los viajes en el tiempo, pero todo ha sido inútil.

Quizás se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos le pasa a este tipo? ¿Para qué quiere volver en el tiempo, si lo mejor es vivir el presente?... Y lo más probable es que tengan razón, pero la confusión en mi mente es de tal magnitud que sólo un viaje en el tiempo para recordar los destrozos que... ella dejó en mi vida, serían suficientes para hacerme entrar en razón.

Y es que cuando creí que todo había sido superado, cuando pensé tener el control absoluto de toda mi existencia, me encontraba frente a frente con la causante de todos mis males, quien nuevamente abría la herida en mi alma, y sacaba de mi "armario de esqueletos" los recuerdos de un doloroso pasado que yo me había empeñado en dejar en el olvido.

¿Que no entienden de qué diablos les estoy hablando? Bueno, tal vez necesite empezar por el principio de todo, así que tomen sus asientos, ajusten sus gafas de lectura y prepárense... porque lo que están a punto de conocer es mi oscuro y terrible pasado, la razón por la cual deseaba permanecer lo más alejado posible de Minato.

.

.

.

En realidad no es tan oscuro ni terrible, pero esta historia es el diario de un idiota enamorado.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y críticas son aceptadas... siempre de forma respetuosa.<p>

Publicación del primer capítulo: sábado 20 de diciembre.

_**Yeni Reid Wright**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola hermosas criaturitas de la naturaleza (je je je)**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia que como siempre, espero que les guste. Estaré publicando un capítulo cada sábado y tendrán actualizaciones o avances a través de mis páginas de FB Yeni Reid Wright o Yeni onee-chan, cada miércoles.**

**El segundo capítulo de esta historia se publicará el 10 de enero 2015, Dios mediante, esto porque me tomaré mis vacaciones navideñas que supongo ustedes también se darán.**

**Sin más preámbulo los dejo con la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

><p><strong>«CAPÍTULO 1»<strong>

Mi nombre es Darien Shields. Tengo veintiocho años y soy el menor de los tres hijos de Derek y Olivia Shields, un matrimonio americano que vive en Minato, Japón. Mi padre, es un prodigioso arquitecto que se enamoró perdidamente de mi madre, una activista tipo "Green Peace", que se había amarrado a un árbol situado en medio de un parque que él iba a demoler para construir un centro comercial. Lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista; y desde entonces mi madre lo arrastró en locas aventuras que terminaron por llevarlos a Tokio.

Allí nacimos mis dos hermanos y yo. Haruka de treinta y dos años es el mayor de los tres y es corredor de autos. Él y Andrew, que es el segundo en la lista de los Shields con treinta años de edad, comparten el parecido con mi madre, ambos tienen el cabello rubio y los ojos de un tono verde esmeralda que han sido la ruina de cientos de chicas. En cambio yo… bueno, mi único atractivo siempre fue los ojos azules que heredé de la madre de mi madre, o sea mi abuela; y mi cabello negro azabache. De chico era algo desgarbado y entre mis aficiones no estaba ningún deporte, cosa que no me hacía atractivo hacia ninguna chica, lo que en realidad no me importaba mucho; yo era más que feliz con mis mangas y colecciones de personajes de anime… lo admito, era un otaku ermitaño, aunque contaba con mi amigo Ittou con quien compartía algunas de mis afinidades.

Luego de toda una vida de vivir en Minato, decidí salir de casa y aprovechar una beca para estudiar medicina en los Estados Unidos. A decir verdad hubieron algunas situaciones muy particulares que me obligaron a tomar aquella decisión y honestamente, durante los casi diez años que han transcurrido desde que me fui, no me he arrepentido ni un solo momento de haberlo hecho… bueno, quizás los primeros meses sí fueron muy difíciles y a punto estuve de regresarme, pero después las cosas empezaron a tomar su rumbo.

Llevo una vida un tanto agitada, pero amo mi trabajo. Tres años atrás terminé mis estudios de medicina en Harvard, especializándome en neurocirugía pediátrica, hice mi internado en el Hospital General de Massachusetts en Boston y me quedé trabajando como residente del área de pediatría. A pesar del poco tiempo libre que me queda, aún puedo hablar con mi familia casi a diario y en ocasiones voy a visitarlos, aunque la mayoría de las veces son ellos quienes me visitan. También tomo algo de tiempo para continuar con mi vida oculta de otaku y compartir mi vida con la mujer más hermosa, encantadora y fascinante sobre la tierra, mi colega y prometida Nagisa Sena; una bella pelinegra de ojos negros y cuerpo de infarto que conocí durante los años de facultad y de quien hasta el día de mi regreso a Minato me sentía profundamente enamorado; sólo que no tomaba en cuenta que el motivo por el cual dejé Tokio, entraría nuevamente en mi vida para desordenarla por completo.

**_._**

**_Aeropuerto Internacional Logan, Boston _**

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor abordar por la plataforma seis. Pasajeros con destino a Japón plataforma seis._

—Ése es nuestro vuelo.

—Darien, espera.

— ¿Sucede algo Nagisa? Te he notado más nerviosa de lo usual conforme se acercaba esta fecha y no has querido decirme la razón, ¿acaso es que no quieres ir a Tokio?

—Darien, tú crees que… ¿le agrade a tu familia?

Nos habíamos detenido a medio camino de la zona de abordaje. Nagisa jugueteaba torpemente con sus dedos mientras permanecía con la cabeza baja. La notaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada. —Amor, —dije colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros. —ya te lo he dicho varias veces, mis padres van a adorarte.

—Tengo miedo de que no me acepten, si ellos no nos dan su bendición no podríamos casarnos y entonces…

—Nagisa cariño, —puse un dedo sobre sus suaves labios— no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Papá y mamá te amaran… tal como yo lo hago.

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor abordar por la plataforma seis._

Nagisa levantó el rostro hacia mí. Sus bellos ojos negros brillaban con el asomo de las lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos. Llevé mi mano derecha de su hombro hacia su mejilla y limpié con delicadeza su rostro. Entonces me dio aquella dulce sonrisa, la cual era una de las razones que me había hecho amarla.

—Creo que ahora sí estoy lista. — dijo, y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la zona de abordaje.

Era lógico que Nagisa estuviera nerviosa. Íbamos a presentarla a mis padres por primera vez en dos años de relación y además les llevaríamos la noticia de que decidimos casarnos. Sabía que con lo de la boda de Andrew, que era el verdadero motivo del viaje, mis padres tendrían suficiente para volverse locos, pero ya no podía seguir retrasando el momento por más tiempo. Nagisa merecía que yo le diera su lugar y dejara de esconderla como si fuera un sucio secreto.

Podía comprender exactamente como se sentía mi novia. Mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos, miraba de reojo la forma delicada de su cuello y su moño desaliñado, dejaba algunos mechones de cabello negro sueltos, incitándome, provocando que quisiera besarla allí, frente a toda la multitud y guardas de seguridad, lo cual probablemente no era una buena idea, pero en ese momento estaba más enamorado de ella que nunca.

Me concentraba en esos pensamientos para alejar de mi mente la idea que me tenía más que nervioso desde que dejamos nuestro apartamento para dirigirnos al avión, esa idea en donde mamá, papá o cualquiera de mis hermanos pudiera mencionar frente a Nagisa mi más grande decepción amorosa, sería vergonzoso que ella lo supiera, además ese recuerdo era algo que pertenecía a un pasado muy lejano que yo me empeñaba en dejar atrás, algo que debía quedar en el olvido para siempre.

—Dar… debes entregarle tu pasaporte. —dijo mi novia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí… por supuesto… disculpe.

—Me parece que ahora es otro el nervioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Liv, apresúrate, el vuelo de Darien llegará en cualquier momento, ya estamos retrasados. —Derek observó su reloj por quinta vez.

—Bajo en un momento cariño.

—Déjame adivinar, mamá está retrasada.

—No sería Olivia Shields de no estarlo.

—Los estoy escuchando. —dijo la aludida desde el final de la escalera. — ¿El auto está listo?

—Haruka y Michiru nos están esperando desde hace más de media hora. —respondió el pelinegro exasperado.

— ¡Pero qué humor cariño! —Replicó Olivia bajando las escaleras— Con ese ánimo no harás más que espantar a nuestro hijo de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. —Salgamos de una vez, el avión debe estar por aterrizar.

—Espera papá, —dijo Andrew—quedé en llamar a Lita para avisarle cuando salíamos hacia el aeropuerto.

—Puedes hacer eso desde el auto Drew, ahora estamos más que retrasados.

Los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto que estaba estacionado frente a la acera, adentro estaban Haruka y Michiru esperándolos.

—…No sigas con ese tono acusador Derek, —decía Olivia mientras caminaban— con el tiempo te has vuelto un viejo quisquilloso.

— ¿Otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó Haruka a su hermano cuando llegó al auto.

—Ya sabes cómo son… mamá duró más de la cuenta en arreglarse y papá la emprendió contra ella. —Andrew suspiró— Por cierto, ¿no trajeron a los gemelos con ustedes?

—No cabríamos en al auto al regreso del aeropuerto. —respondió Michiru.

— ¡Creo que hiciste mal las cuentas cuñada! Sólo vamos por Darien.

—Sí, —dijo Michiru dándole una mirada de complicidad a su esposo— creo que tienes razón.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el auto, Haruka arrancó y tomó la carretera hacia el aeropuerto de Minato. Era un día agradable, los árboles de cerezo comenzaban a florear, llenando los paisajes de hermosos colores, era el escenario perfecto para la boda de Andrew con Lita, una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes que había conocido en unas vacaciones por el Caribe. Para su suerte ambos vivían en Minato, aunque nunca antes se habían visto, pero sólo bastó con verla a bordo de aquel barco para que Andrew supiera que ella era el amor de su vida.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el vuelo de Darien? —preguntó Haruka.

—Estará aquí en menos de una hora. —respondió su padre algo preocupado por el tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces sujétense bien los cinturones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Es extraño… mis padres deberían estar aquí.

—Quizás tuvieron algún retraso, a estas horas el tráfico es muy pesado.

—Tienes razón… aunque es curioso que mi padre no haya previsto eso… no sabes cómo es, es un friki del control.

—Se parece a alguien que yo conozco.

—Oye no… te lo aseguro… mi padre está en otro… —volteé a mirar un auto que corría a toda velocidad, como si fuera una pista de carreras. —nivel. —terminé la frase con una mano sobre el rostro, esperando ver las luces azules y rojas de una patrulla de tránsito detrás del auto de mi familia.

— ¿Sucede algo Dar?

—Nada… sólo que la "familia Adams" acaba de hacer su arribo.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Haruka hizo que mi ojo izquierdo brincara. Había esperado que mi genial hermano mayor no le diera por hacer una carrera individual de fórmula uno llevando a toda mi familia consigo, pero era demasiado pedirle a alguien como Haruka, su vida era la velocidad y lo extremo, según sus propias palabras.

—Mi pequeño bebé. —Exclamó mamá acercándose a mí— Te he extrañado tanto.

Devolví su muy efusivo abrazo, rojo como un tomate porque mi futura esposa estuviera observando las cursilerías de Olivia Shields. —Yo también te extrañé mamá.

—Darien, hijo. —Papá se unió al abrazo—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos.

— ¡Que fue sólo hace unos cuantos meses!

—Meses… años… ¿qué más da? El tiempo es tiempo hijo, cada minuto que pasa…

—Algo en nosotros cambia. —repetimos Haruka, Drew y yo a coro.

— ¿No queda un poco de amor para tu hermano mayor, renacuajo?

Mamá y papá se apartaron y dejaron que Haruka me abrazara, levantándome en el aire como siempre hacía desde que yo tenía uso de memoria, avergonzándome aún más de ser posible frente a Nagisa.

—Me… cortas… el aire. —le dije con dificultad y Haruka me puso abajo.

— ¡Déjenme unirme a la fiesta!

Andrew se abrazó a nosotros. Por unos segundos olvidé que ellos hicieron de mi infancia un infierno. Estar con mis hermanos era sencillamente estar en casa, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si se hubiera detenido en mi infancia y los tenía a ellos a mi lado para apoyarme.

— ¿Y Michiru?

—Acá estoy Dar, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta.

Saludé a la esposa de mi hermano, no muy efusivamente porque Haruka es algo celoso y no le gusta que nadie se le acerque a su sirena, como él le dice, aunque ese alguien sea de la familia.

— ¿Tienes tus maletas listas hijo? —preguntó mamá.

—Antes que nada familia… hay alguien que quiero que conozca. —Volteé hacia mi chica, que estaba prudentemente a la distancia, esperando que yo terminara de saludar a los míos para acercarse. —Familia… ella es Nagisa Sena… y vamos a casarnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después de mi llegada a Tokio y de que mi madre volviera a hablarme ya que se había molestado porque no presenté antes a mi novia, estábamos instalados en casa de mis padres y colaborando en todo lo posible para la preparación de la boda de Andrew y el evento más cercano, la cena de ensayo. Instalarse en la casa de los padres cuando se tiene veintiocho años y una prometida puede resultar en una guerra campal, por supuesto si se tiene a unos padres tan contrarios como los míos; por un lado mamá con su forma liberal de ser decía que no era necesario que estuviéramos en habitaciones separadas, como si no se supiera lo que hacíamos estando solos; por otra parte mi padre, algo conservador, no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Nagisa y yo optamos que lo mejor sería que ella se quedara en la habitación que había sido mía y yo estaría en la de Haruka.

Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz y al mismo tiempo nervioso, parecía irradiar felicidad pura, al grado que en cuanto conocí a Lita y estuve con ellos en la misma habitación, me dieron ganas de vomitar. Pasaban todo el tiempo haciéndose arrumacos, la mirada de cordero a medio degollar de Lita me perseguía aún en mis sueños. Para mi suerte Nagisa y yo éramos diferentes, ambos sabíamos muy bien lo que queríamos y también éramos bastante maduros. Entre nosotros no había ese tipo de cursilerías baratas de las que venden los libros, no… nuestro amor era maduro y…

— ¡Aburrido! —escuché la voz de Haruka en el pasillo de afuera y cerré mi cuaderno. —Te has vuelto un aburrido Drew, tienes que salir, vivir los últimos días de vida que te quedan.

—Me voy a casar Haru, no me voy a morir.

—Es bastante parecido… te lo aseguro.

—Estoy aquí abajo cariño.

—Yo también te amo sirena. —Respondió mi hermano haciéndome reír—Te lo digo en serio Drew, hagamos algo como en los viejos tiempos. Solo tú, yo y el renacuajo, ¿qué dices?

—Conmigo no cuentes para tus locuras Haru.

— ¿Tú también Dar? —dijo mi hermano abriendo la puerta de la habitación. —Tu chica está en casa de sus padres esta noche y Lita está como loca con los preparativos de su despedida de soltera.

— ¿Despedida de soltera? —Preguntó sorprendido Drew—Eso no es posible, si ambos acordamos que no lo haríamos.

— ¡Haruka! —gritó Michiru desde abajo.

—Lo siento sirena, se me escapó.

—Si Lita tendrá su despedida yo también tengo derecho a tener la mía.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!

—No creo que la fiesta de Lita se compare con lo que tienes en mente para tus hermanos, cariño.

—Eso no lo sabes sirena, además si lo creyeras de verdad no te hubieras negado a ir a la fiesta.

Michiru se sonrojó, lo cual sólo le confirmaba a Andrew que la fiesta de Lita no sería nada inocente.

— ¿A dónde es que iremos?

Haruka dio una carcajada. —Eso déjalo en mis manos Drew. ¿Darien?

—Será mejor que vayas Dar, —me dijo Michiru—alguien debe ser la voz de la sensatez.

Suspiré. —Voy a cambiarme.

— ¡Excelente! —Gritó Haruka haciendo una señal de victoria— El trío Shields devuelta a la acción nena.

—Haru…

—No te preocupes cariño… prometo que no haremos nada estúpido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La música sonaba fuertemente por las bocinas. Los cuerpos se movían al ritmo del electro-tecno-pop mientras los meseros iban de un lado para el otro llevando bebidas. Afuera la noche estaba algo fresca, la luna brillada plateada en lo alto del manto negro estelar y las luces artificiales de la ciudad de Minato le daban un aura colorida, mostrándola a la ciudad viva, llena de energía.

En la entrada del Club Elisión los guardas indicaban a las personas a cual lado debían de dirigirse, de un lado se encontraba la entrada exclusiva para caballeros mientras que del otro la entrada para las damas, separando a los clientes según sus intereses. Dentro del club ninguno de ellos se mezclaban, a excepción del espacio V.I.P. que pocos podían utilizar y donde tanto hombres como mujeres se entre mezclaban a su gusto.

Las melenas brillantes de cinco chicas se hacían en todas direcciones según los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Habían ido a Elisión a tener una noche excitante y salvaje, antes de que una de ellas se despidiera para siempre de la vida mundana y se convirtiera en una recatada esposa.

—Es increíble que nos convencieras de venir a este lugar. —dijo una de ellas mientras ocupaban nuevamente sus lugares en la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? —respondió Mina con una mueca.

—Yo la estoy pasando genial.

— ¡Ami! ¿Quién lo diría de ti? —Respondió Lita sorprendida, al igual que las demás chicas—Yo que creía que a ti solo te interesaba el trabajo.

—Creo que andar mucho con Mina te está contagiando.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó Mina haciendo un puchero— ¿Por qué te metes conmigo? No fui yo quien propuso esta salida después de todo Rei.

—Tienes razón, la verdadera responsable eres tú… Serena.

La aludida hizo como que no era con ella la cosa y siguió tomando su bebida. Las chicas no hicieron más que sonreír, sabían que la alocada de Serena sólo quería distraer a Lita de los preparativos de la boda que la tenían de cabeza, y volviendo locos a todos a su alrededor; por supuesto que jamás imaginaron que las llevaría justamente a Elisión.

—Hablando en serio Serena, —dijo Lita— ¿por qué nos has traído justamente aquí? No creo que a Drew le guste que yo esté en este lugar.

—Drew no tiene por qué saberlo prima, —respondió la rubia—él no está aquí y ninguna de nosotras va a decírselo, además te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

—Ahora sí comienzo a preocuparme. —dijo Ami.

—Conociendo a mi alocada y encantadora amiga casi hermana, —comenzó a decir Mina—presiento que esta noche será algo…

— ¡Legendario! —exclamaron ambas rubias al mismo tiempo.

_Y ahora con ustedes… el espectáculo principal de la noche…Los Three Lights._

Las mujeres que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a gritar, mientras las luces del escenario se atenuaban, dejando sólo tres focos bajo los cuales estaban tres hombres de esculturales formas, vestidos de vaqueros. De pronto una música lenta comenzó a sonar y uno de ellos avanzó hasta uno de los lados de la tarima, cerca de la mesa en donde estaban las chicas sentadas. Sus sensuales movimientos pélvicos cerca de sus rostros hicieron que las rubias se pusieran en pie.

—Sí nene… eso es lo que me gusta. —dijo Serena sacando un billete y colocándolo en el borde de su pantalón.

Mientras los otros dos bailarines hacían de las suyas con las demás mujeres que estaban en el salón, se escuchaba la voz del animador incitándolas a acercarse más o a darles más dinero para que ellos fueran quitándose cada vez más prendas.

—Me han dicho que entre el público tenemos a una novia. —Dijo el animador— ¿Está con nosotros la señorita Kino? Tu prima Serena debe quererte mucho linda, porque tiene una sorpresa especial para ti.

Lita estaba en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer y hasta había olvidado como moverse. Entre las chicas empezaron a animarla para que se acercara al escenario, donde el vaquero de cabellos negros le tendía la mano para subir. Serena viendo la resistencia de su prima se levantó y casi a rastras la acercó hasta el bailarín, aprovechando para darle una mirada más de cerca de su cuerpo.

—Por favor dime que no eres tú la novia. —le dijo de forma seductora.

—Tranquilo vaquero… soy la prima de la novia. —respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Me recomendaron muy bien este sitio, —dijo Haruka estacionando el auto—dicen que el ambiente es muy bueno y que las mujeres son las mejores de la ciudad.

—Un momento Haruka, espero que no hayas traído a nuestro "a punto de casarse" hermano a un lugar de… esos.

—Relájate Dar, no es ningún lugar de "esos" como tú dices. —respondió mi hermano haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos—Es un night club de los mejores, tienen las bailarinas más hermosas de la ciudad… sólo personas de clase pueden entrar aquí.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí Haruka, si Lita me ve en un sitio como este o si tan siquiera se lo cuentan, me va a matar y adiós boda.

—Nadie va a decirle a tu palomita que viniste a este lugar Drew, además ella tiene su despedida de soltera ¿recuerdas? Y dudo mucho que no hayan invitado a un stripper, conociendo a sus amigas.

La mirada de complicidad que compartieron Drew y Haru cuando éste último mencionó a las amigas de la novia, no me gustó mucho, era como si me escondieran algo. Pero aquellas palabras fueron dichas por Haruka con el tono más malicioso que podía existir, y esperando que el efecto en Andrew fuera precisamente de… —Tienes razón, si ella puede divertirse también yo.

—Ese es mi chico. —Entonces se volteó hacia mí— Y tu renacuajo, ¿también le tienes miedo a tu prometida?

—A Nagisa no le preocupa que yo vea a otras mujeres, ella sabe que al final del día es con ella con quien estoy y nadie más.

—Vaya, pero si son pura confianza. —Respondió mi hermano en forma sarcástica—Ya veremos en unos años, cuando su figura haya cambiado por los hijos y se vuelva una neurótica celosa que piensa que cualquier mujer es una amenaza y…

— ¿Seguimos hablando de mí o ya cambiamos a Michiru y tú?

Su mirada podría haberme helado la sangre, pero ya estaba demasiado viejo para temerle a la furia de mi hermano mayor, así que me mantuve firme como roca, al menos en el exterior, por dentro aún consideraba que Haruka era algo intimidante.

—Ya no hablemos más de esto, —resolvió—mejor entremos y miremos lo que hay en el menú, aunque ya la cena nos esté esperando en casa.

—Haru tiene razón Dar, mirar no es pecado.

Ambos se bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo y a mí no me quedó más remedio que seguirlos. En la entrada del club un par de gorilas vestidos de traje y corbata nos pidieron nuestras invitaciones. Andrew y yo nos miramos sin entender a qué se refería, pero Haruka buscó en su billetera y sacó una tarjeta negra con letras doradas en grande que decían V.I.P.

—Buenas noches señor Shields, esperamos que disfrute su noche.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, Haruka nos miró e inclinó la cabeza para indicarnos que pasáramos con él. Ni Drew ni yo nos atrevimos a preguntarle por qué rayos él tenía una tarjeta VIP en su poder y con su nombre, pero al menos yo no pensaba mencionarlo frente a Michiru, quería llegar a casarme con Nagisa y lo más seguro era que ella no sólo matara a mi hermano, sino también a mí por ser su cómplice.

Sacudí de mi cabeza la imagen de Michiru apretando mi cuello hasta dejarme sin oxígeno y entré detrás de mis hermanos. El lugar no era algo fuera de lo común. Durante mis años en la facultad asistí a uno que otro del mismo estilo junto con algunos compañeros de curso, aunque a decir verdad este tipo de lugares nunca me han gustado.

Había un escenario que recorría todo el lugar formando una U, y las mesas estaban estratégicamente colocadas alrededor de este. Haruka caminó hasta una de las mesas de enfrente, de esas donde sólo los hombres con mucho dinero o muy dispuestos a despilfarrarlo se sientan, y tomó asiento en medio, dejando una silla a cada lado suyo para mí y Andrew.

Sobre el escenario había varias chicas hermosas y a medio vestir, que contorneaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Yo me sentía atrapado en una mala película de Sharon Stone, no es que no me gustara ver a una mujer desnuda, era simplemente que prefería ser yo quien le quitara la ropa, que fuera sólo para mí que ella bailara. Tal vez era un anticuado, o quizás aún estaba atrapado en mi faceta de otaku virgen, pero me sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

—Hoy las bebidas corren por mi cuenta. —exclamó Haruka.

Andrew y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que no era normal que nuestro hermano mayor fuese tan espléndido con nosotros, no era la primera vez que Haruka nos invitaba a una fiesta, pero usualmente terminábamos ya sea Drew o yo, pagando por esa invitación.

— ¿Te sucede algo Haru? —preguntó con cuidado Drew.

—Si está pasándote algo es necesario que nos lo digas.

—Tranquilícense debiluchos, no me sucede nada… al menos no es nada malo, pero por el momento no voy a soltar prenda, ahora es el turno de Drew de celebrar.

Definitivamente había algo extraño en sus palabras, aunque a juzgar por su sonrisa no debía ser algo malo, así que le di un sorbo a mi bebida y Andrew hizo lo mismo, ambos intentando relajarnos y disfrutar de la noche… y de la invitación de Haru.

_—Desde las selvas tropicales del Brasil, _—se escuchó la voz del animador_—llegan para ustedes lo que habían estado esperando. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a las hermosas y encantadoras, Las Hermanas Amazonas!_

Un grupo de cuatro chicas salieron al escucharse los vítores de la multitud que estaba reunida en el club. No podía negar que eran increíblemente hermosas, sus pieles bronceadas en conjunto con ese buen par de… ojos, eran una tentación para cualquiera que las mirara aunque fuera de reojo.

— ¿Son hermosas verdad? —dijo Haruka dándome un codazo que me regresó de las playas de Brasil. —A que no habías visto de estas en América. Allá deben ser todas blancas y de cabellos rubios teñidos. —hizo una mueca.

—La verdad la paso muy ocupado en el hospital como para ir a clubes a mirar strippers.

— ¡Qué aburrido!

—Haru tiene razón Dar… a veces es necesario echarse un taco de ojo.

Volteé a mirar a Andrew. Una de las bailarinas estaba trepada como una enredadera encima de él, restregándole todas sus virtudes a la cara y obviamente mi hermano estaba con los sistemas funcionando en básico, sus neuronas estaban apagadas o seguramente se habían ido de fiesta también, porque ya no se veía como el chico a punto de casarse con miedo a que su novia lo descubriese.

— ¿No te gusta el espectáculo Dar?

—A decir verdad esto no es lo mío hermano, creo que saldré un rato.

—Como quieras… tú te lo pierdes.

Dejé atrás el bullicio y las mujeres empelotadas sobre la tarima y salí al fresco de la noche. A un lado mío había una pareja bastante encariñada y al otro unos tipos fumando cigarrillos. Ninguna de las dos cosas me pareceron agradables, así que me olvidé de que Michiru me pidió ser la voz de la sensatez y me devolví adentro a decirle a Haruka que regresaría a casa. Al llegar a nuestra mesa había dos chicas sentadas con mis hermanos, era evidente que coqueteando con ellos.

—Oye Haru, yo me voy.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? Si la noche recién empieza, no irás a dejar solo a Andrew en su despedida de soltero.

—Esto no es lo mío hermano, la verdad no estoy cómodo.

—Dar… hermano… no puedes irte, tú eres mi padrino de bodas y debes estar a mi lado siempre.

—Me encantaría quedarme pero…

—De acuerdo, —me interrumpió Haruka—si no quieres estar aquí que tal si vamos arriba.

— ¿Arriba? —Pregunté con desconfianza— ¿Qué rayos hay arriba? Porque si es otra de estas cosas Haru yo no…

—Tranquilo renacuajo, arriba hay una discoteca a la cual sólo acceden los VIP´s.

— ¿Estás seguro que sólo es eso?

— ¿Yo te mentiría? —Lo miré con mi ceja izquierda levantada—Me ofendes renacuajo.

—Dar por favor… quédate con nosotros hermano, hace mucho tiempo que no sale el trío Shields a divertirse juntos.

—Está bien…me quedaré… pero sólo si nos vamos a la disco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Estás segura que podemos estar aquí?

—Relájate Rei, ya te dije que la dueña del bar es una conocida mía y me dio un pase libre para esta noche.

—Si Serena dice que tenemos acceso es porque lo tenemos Rei, podrías dejar de estar tirándole mala vibra a Sere sólo por una noche.

—No le tiro mala vibra Mina, sólo que no quiero terminar como la última vez que estuvimos en el club aquel… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—El Milenio. —respondió Ami— Y sí, fue muy vergonzoso.

Serena bajó la cabeza recordando cómo las habían sacado de aquel lugar y encima vetado de por vida todo por armar el escándalo al encontrar a Armand, el ex de Mina, con otra chica en el lugar.

—En mi defensa diré que no fue nuestra culpa que esa… golfa le estuviera poniendo las manos encima a la propiedad de Mina.

—Tal vez tengas razón… sólo que no fue Mina quien terminó agarrada de los moños con ella. —le respondió Rei.

—Lo malo fue que ella era precisamente la hija del dueño del club. —concluyó Lita.

Las cinco mujeres bajaron la cabeza. No era la primera vez que Serena o Mina las metían en un lío y probablemente no sería la última, pero esperaban que esta vez, por el bien de Lita, no se hiciera ningún escándalo que pudiera llegar a oídos de los Shields antes de su boda con Andrew.

—Olvidemos de eso chicas, —dijo la rubia levantando el puño y con una mirada de determinación—vamos a divertirnos esta noche y nada nos lo impedirá.

—Eso esperamos. —dijeron las demás al unísono.

El ambiente en la disco era más calmado que la zona de strippers, allí no habían mujeres como locas gritando por los hombres que contorneaban sus cuerpos semi desnudos, pero a cambio podían bailar con especies del sexo contrario en lugar de sólo bailar entre sí mismas y aquello era un valor agregado. Encontraron una mesa disponible la cual ocuparon y pidieron sus bebidas.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó Mina emocionada— ¡Es nuestra canción!

El DJ sonaba la canción "Bailando" de Enrique Iglesias y las rubias se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos y empezaron a bailar. Pareciera que no había nadie más en la pista que ellas, o que fueran parte del show de strippers del ala masculina del club; y mientras ellas contoneaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, la gente se reunía en torno a ellas aplaudiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba absolutamente aburrido. Era la sexta vez que bostezaba pero tal parecía que ninguno de mis hermanos entendía la indirecta. A decir verdad no quería dejarlos solos, Andrew parecía tener algún tipo de nerviosismo prenupcial que lo hacía comportarse como un idiota y Haruka… pues Haruka era simplemente él, siempre siendo el alma de la fiesta, aunque algo me decía que su pose sólo escondía alguna noticia que de darla en estos momentos sería una bomba para la familia; así que opté por intentar pasarla bien y seguirles la corriente a ambos.

Apenas le había dado un sorbo a mi segunda cerveza, mientras que mis hermanos habían acabado con una botella de "Johnny" entre los dos, algo que no era de sorprenderse ya que mi papel dentro del trío Shields era precisamente permanecer sobrio mientras mis hermanos mayores se bebían todo el licor de la ciudad, luego me tocaba hacerle de chofer designado y llevarlos a casa. Por supuesto que no podía ser de otra forma, las veces que salí con mis hermanos aún era menor de edad y a papá le daría un infarto de verme borracho, obviamente luego de matar a Haru y Drew.

Estaba a punto de salir por segunda vez a tomar algo de aire cuando algo llamó mi atención. En el centro de la pista la gente se había reunido formando un círculo, aplaudiendo y silbando mientras sonaba la música de Enrique Iglesias en las bocinas. Algo que no entendía qué era, me incitaba a ir a mirar de qué se trataba y seguí mis instintos, dejando solos a mis hermanos y caminando hacia el círculo.

Entonces las vi. Eran dos rubias que bailaban juntas en medio de la pista haciendo una especie de loca coreografía improvisada. Desde donde estaba no podía ver bien sus rostros, pero a juzgar por las formas de sus cuerpos debían ser un par de bombas sexis. Me quedé un rato más embobado viéndolas, hasta que sentí que dos personas se reclinaban sobre mí.

—Bonito espectáculo, ¿cierto?

No le respondí a mi hermano pero Haruka tenía razón, aquellas mujeres estaban dando un espectáculo digno del Club Elisión y si esa era su audición merecían ser contratadas. Pero entonces una de las rubias dio una voltereta y una campanilla en mi cabeza resonó, trasladándome a un lugar lejos de allí… era un lugar que sólo estaba en mi mente, donde los recuerdos de una hermosa niña de coletas rubias hacían temblar todo mi cuerpo como gelatina.

De pronto la música se detuvo. Las personas aplaudieron agradeciendo el espectáculo y las rubias se tomaron de las manos, haciendo una reverencia. Poco a poco las personas volvieron a sus lugares, incluso mis hermanos, sin embargo yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer ante la visión que tenía frente a mis ojos. Y fue ahí cuando ella levantó la vista hacia mí… y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en esa noche. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, las podía ver brillando por el reflejo de las luces, y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado. «Tun tun … tun tun… tun tun» Lo escuchaba claramente en mis oídos.

**.**

—Serena, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Mina.

—Es él.

**.**

Ella me sonrió. Aquella sonrisa dulce y tierna tal y como yo la recordaba en mis más secretos sueños, la sonrisa que tenía el día que la conocí y la cual yo deseé en algún momento tener para mí… sólo para mí. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde yo estaba y sentí que el corazón se aceleraba más y más a cada paso que ella daba. Entonces mi cuerpo reaccionó. Serena estaba cerca… muy cerca de mí… pero yo quería que se alejara.

— ¿A dónde vas Darien?

No respondí a la pregunta de Drew, sólo tomé mi chamarra y salí de ese lugar, dejando a Serena atrás. Bajé las escaleras de la disco y atravesé el club a una velocidad increíble para tratarse de un otaku. Necesitaba salir de allí, respirar aire fresco y olvidarme de su rostro una vez más.

— ¡Darien! —Su voz sonaba cerca… demasiado cerca para mi gusto— ¡Darien!

Me detuve de pronto. Llevaba diez años huyendo de ella. Diez años rogando a Dios no tener que volver a cruzarme con ella en mi vida y ahora estaba ahí, de espaldas a mí, llamándome. Volteé lentamente y por fin la vi. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, reconociéndonos, tratando de ver en nuestros actuales "yo" a los adolescentes que una vez fuimos.

Serena estaba vestida con un diminuto vestido rosa que marcaba delicadamente su figura. El cabello rubio ondulado cayendo en cascadas sobre sus hombros. Despeinada y sudorosa. Mis ojos no pudieron mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su agitado pecho que subía y bajada recomponiéndose del ejercicio. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Toda ella eran curvas; curvas más que tentadoras.

—Serena… —fue lo único que pude decir, mi garganta estaba cerrada.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Diez años para ser exactos. —dije luego de unos segundos.

—Vaya… sí que ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

—Sí… Toda una vida.

—Supongo que regresaste para la boda de Andrew y Lita.

—Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Lita es mi prima, estábamos celebrando su despedida de solteras aquí cuando…

Ahora comprendía la mirada cómplice de Drew y Haru. — ¿Lita está aquí? —Serena asintió—Andrew se va a volver loco.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto esperando que lo viera a tiempo y saliera de allí antes de que Lita lo viera.

— ¿Andrew está adentro?

—Haruka nos convenció de venir aquí… ya sabes cómo es él.

—Por supuesto, siempre arrastrándolos en sus locuras. No ha cambiado nada.

—No… Haruka Shields no cambia. —dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Permanecimos en silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio sin saber qué decir, hasta que ella rompió la tensión del momento.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué? —pregunté exaltado.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Serena se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió hacia abajo, si algo conocía bien de ella era que esa era su pose nerviosa— Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti.

—Yo estoy bien Serena… ¿y tú? Parece que el tiempo no pasa por ti… te ves igual que hace diez años.

—En cambio tú has cambiado mucho…—respondió mirándome de pies a cabeza—casi no te reconocí ahí dentro.

—No fue mucho… nada que una cirugía láser para dejar las gafas y un poco de gimnasio no resolvieran.

—Ya veo… —volvió a bajar la mirada— ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo o hasta que pase la boda de Andrew?

—No lo sé… tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, es posible que sólo esté hasta el día después de la boda.

— ¡Tan poco tiempo!… tal vez podríamos vernos… me gustaría hablar contigo… hay tantas cosas que se quedaron sin decir entre nosotros que…

—Mira Serena… —la interrumpí— no voy a fingir que tu presencia no me afecta, pero entre nosotros todo lo que había que decir fue dicho y no creo que debamos vernos fuera de los eventos que nos unen.

—Te equivocas Darien… yo aún tengo mucho por decir. Después de aquella noche fui a buscarte a casa pero ya te habías ido… quería decirte que yo…

—Ya lo sé Serena… lo que querías decirme ya lo sabía… me quedó muy claro esa noche en la fiesta en casa de Kelvin.

—Lo de esa noche fue una equivocación Dar, algo que puedo explicar si me dejas; yo no quería…

—Me voy a casar Serena… —respondí cortante— es una chica increíble, bella e inteligente y la amo… lo que sea que sentí por ti alguna vez se esfumó junto con el viejo Darien.

Me giré y comencé a caminar, sin importarme que Serena se quedará atrás mío. Cada paso que daba era como si me alejara de mi realidad y volviera a los pasillos del colegio, a las tardes en mi habitación donde éramos simplemente nosotros, donde Serena no era esa chica frívola e insensible en la cual se había convertido.

—Yo quería pedirte perdón... —la escuché gritar—cuando te fui a buscar quería pedirte perdón por haber sido tan ciega. … por hacerte tanto daño. Y quería decirte que te esperaría… que cuando volvieras de Estados Unidos yo estaría aquí para ti… porque te amaba… porque te amo Darien.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría. En otro tiempo deseé escucharlas fervientemente, hubiera dado mi vida porque ella pusiera sus hermosos ojos celestes en mí, pero ahora… —Te perdono Serena, —le respondí de espaldas, apretando mis puños— no te guardo rencor, pero es una lástima que hayas esperado diez años para decirme esto…porque yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

—Darien… —su voz se escuchaba ahogada, pero no volteé a mirarla.

Tampoco regresé sobre mis pasos, de haberlo hecho no podría alejarme de su lado como mi cerebro me lo pedía, estar cerca de Serena era un campo minado para mi frágil autoestima… y también para mi corazón. —Espero que encuentres a alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos… como lo he hecho yo.

Tomé el primer taxi que pasó enfrente y me alejé de ese lugar como si hubiera visto al diablo. Mi mente era un lío, la herida que ese breve encuentro habría en mi corazón comenzaba a sangrar, una herida que yo creía cerrada y cicatrizada hacía mucho tiempo, pero parecía que me había equivocado.

— ¿Le importa que ponga el radio? —preguntó el taxista, a lo cual negué.

Las letras de la canción _Seven years of Love_ de Cho Kyuhyun empezaron a sonar, y mientras me alejaba en el taxi escuchando esa melodía, las imágenes se pasaban por mi mente de forma clara. Me recosté contra el asiento trasero y cerré los ojos. Entre las imágenes que cruzaban por mi cabeza pude ver una puerta cerrada. Era la puerta hacia un doloroso pasado que yo me empeñaba en olvidar pero que siempre estaba ahí, frente a mí.

Salí del taxi y alargué la mano hacia ella. No podía seguir postergando más este momento… si quería deshacerme de mi pasado… si en verdad quería dejarla atrás a ella… era necesario volver sobre mis pasos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya saben, estaré respondiendo sus reviews por PM a los que tienen cuenta y en las notas del siguiente capítulo a los que no.

yakki karina, Nenis 3, Badu y yssareyes48, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado.

Gracias por haber sido parte de mis historias durante este año, me han hecho reír y llorar con cada uno de sus reviews. Deseo que el próximo año esté cargado de bendiciones para todos ustedes y desde la distancia les envío un abrazo y muchos besos de Feliz Navidad y año nuevo 2015. Espero seguir contando con ustedes en el año que iniciará.

Nos leemos pronto...

**Yeni Reid W.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Estoy de vuelta! **

**Primero que nada darles gracias por todos sus bellos mensajes y buenos deseos para fin de año, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de su familia y amigos y que me les hayan dado muchos regalitos. Que este año 2015 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y que Diosito les conceda las peticiones de sus corazones.**

**Y ahora... Gomene por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, por ahí algunas me dijeron que era malita por tardarme en actualizar pero en mi defensa diré que en verdad creí que estarían muy ocupadas para leer, aunque ya me di cuenta que no fue así je je je, de todas formas ya volví para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que aún quieran leer.**

**No las retengo más, así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

><p><strong>«CAPÍTULO 2»<strong>

**Minato, 20 años atrás**

Era una tarde fresca del mes de noviembre. Afuera aun se podía ver a los niños jugando a pesar de las temperaturas y los árboles empezaban a tomar el tono rojizo característico de las fechas. Mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras papá veía las noticias y mis hermanos aún no regresaban de su práctica de futbol.

Recuerdo que por esas fechas Sailor Moon estaba de moda en Japón, la guardiana de traje marinero que combatía el mal junto a sus compañeras y el amor de su vida. Para un joven otaku como yo no podía pasar desapercibido el género Shoujo, con sus chicas desnudas transformándose y esos trajes de minifaldas que… En fin, yo estaba fascinado con Sailor Moon; y como cualquier otaku que se respetaba tenía un traje de Tuxedo Mask, el héroe vestido de esmoquin que ayudaba a la dulce heroína.

Me había colocado mi disfraz de Tuxedo Mask y jugaba en el patio frontal de mi casa. Mamá siempre me retaba porque arrancaba sus rosas y las arrojaba contra los villanos que imaginaba en mis juegos, pero sus enojos no duraban mucho, al menos no con frecuencia.

Esa tarde en específico algo diferente sucedió. Mientras yo jugaba y arrojaba rosas rojas al gato de la señora Ayumi, un gran camión blanco aparcó en la acera del frente, y detrás de él se estacionó una mini van. Me quedé inmovilizado mirando como dos gorilas vestidos con overoles azules y camisas blancas bajaban el mobiliario del camión y lo metían dentro de la casa que antes era propiedad de los padres de mi amigo Ittou, quien se había mudado a Okinawa el verano pasado.

Estaba tan concentrado observando a los fortachones bajando las cosas del camión de mudanzas, que no me había percatado de un par de ojos curiosos que me estaban observando a mí.

— ¿Eres un príncipe?

Di un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo en el césped y golpeándome la retaguardia. Por unos instantes cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí había dos enormes ojos celestes mirándome fijamente. —Ya sé, —gritó emocionada— ¡eres un guerrero!

Me levanté y limpié el sucio de mi traje, hice mi pose de guerra y le respondí: —No soy príncipe ni soy guerrero, soy…

— ¡Un príncipe guerrero!

—No, —le respondí algo exasperado— ¿acaso no ves anime?

—Pues claro, si yo veo Candy Candy, los Súper Campeones, Sailor Moon… —abrió sus brillantes ojos celestes y me miró emocionada—Ya sé quién eres, —exclamó y yo volví a hacer mi pose de guerra y tomé una rosa rosa— ¡Eres Tuxedo Mask!

Hice unos malabares y arrojé la rosa a sus pies. Mi entrometida y muy curiosa visitante dio algunos saltitos mientras aplaudía entusiasmada, a lo que respondí con una reverencia.

—Tengo una idea, —me dijo— yo puedo ser Sailor Moon.

La observé detalladamente. No tenía el traje para ser la valiente guerrera Luna, pero llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas y un vestido que a la verdad le quedaba muy mono. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando pacientemente mi veredicto, mientras yo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Me paré frente a ella y contemplé su rostro. Tenía dibujadas algunas pecas sobre sus pómulos y al sonreír pude darme cuenta que llevaba frenillos color rosa. Definitivamente no se parecía mucho a Sailor Moon, pero yo no podía evitar pensar que era la niña más linda que había visto en toda mi vida… por supuesto que eso se resumía a escasos ocho años, pero ella era sencillamente encantadora.

—Está bien, puedes ser Sailor Moon.

Brincó sobre mí dándome un abrazo, que nos tumbó a ambos en el suelo. Por unos instantes permanecimos así, ella sobre mí, su rostro rojo como las hojas de los árboles y estoy bastante seguro que el mío debía de estar igual, hasta que empezamos a reír tontamente y luego nos pusimos en pie y comenzamos a jugar.

**.**

— ¿Son los nuevos vecinos?

—Eso parece, el camión de la mudanza llegó hace un rato.

—Me alegro que Dar haya encontrado una nueva amiga.

—Yo también cariño, desde que se fue Ittou no había vuelto a jugar con nadie.

—Lo dejaré un rato más mientras termino de poner la mesa.

**.**

Serena era sencillamente divertida. Le gustaba jugar a las escondidas, podía subir los árboles como si fuera un niño y no le daba pena ensuciarse su vestido. Estuvimos jugando por horas hasta que nos cansamos y nos sentamos debajo del árbol de cerezo que papá plantó cuando nació Haruka, contemplando las formas de sus ramas desnudas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Serena?

—Tengo ocho, ¿y tú?

—También. —Guardé silencio un momento—Tal vez seamos compañeros de clase.

—Eso me gustaría… es bueno tener a un amigo nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué dejaste el lugar donde vivías?

—Mi papá consiguió un nuevo trabajo y tenía que mudarse más cerca de él.

— ¿Y tu mamá que dijo?

—Mamá murió hace seis años… una enfermedad muy extraña.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, yo casi no la recuerdo… además ahora tengo una nueva madre y un hermano, se llama Sami.

—Yo tengo dos hermanos mayores… son un fastidio, nunca quieren jugar conmigo… dicen que soy extraño.

—A mí me gusta que seas extraño.

Serena alargó su mano y tomó la mía. Por unos breves instantes nos miramos, ella me regaló una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar hacia el árbol; pero yo me quedé absorto, contemplando su rostro, alternando entre ella y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía… y se sentía tan bien, como cuando mamá me arropaba por las noches y me daba un beso en la frente. Di un profundo suspiro y luego miré de vuelta al árbol… no sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Yo abro cariño.

Derek dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó del sofá con su acostumbrada parsimonia. La puerta de la casa sonaba con insistencia, lo cual hacía que el pelinegro se preguntara el porqué de la desesperación de su visitante, sabía que no se trataba de sus hijos ya que ellos habían regresado unos minutos antes y Darien estaba en el patio jugando.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Derek en tono amable.

—Buenas noches, siento presentarme a su casa de esta manera… verá, mi nombre es Ikuko Tsukino y acabamos de mudarnos a la casa de enfrente.

—Oh sí… la casa de los Asanuma, así que ustedes la compraron… es una hermosa casa, tiene unos detalles arquitectónicos exquisitos y…

—El motivo por el cual he venido aquí no es para hablarle de mi casa señor… disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Mi nombre es Derek Shields señora Tsukino, es un gusto… pero por favor pase y me explica el motivo de su visita.

La mujer entró en la casa un tanto cautelosa, no conocía de nada al pelinegro y a pesar de su aparente amabilidad no quería confiarse.

—Liv cariño, tenemos visitas.

—Señor Shields, necesito preguntarle si…

— ¿Es usted la nueva dueña de la casa Asanuma? —Preguntó Olivia interrumpiendo a Ikuko— Es un gusto conocerla, estuvimos observando mientras se mudaban.

—Linda… ¿qué va a pensar la señora Tsukino? Creerá que la estábamos espiando.

—Eso no es problema señor Shields, lo que me trae aquí es…

—Por favor, dígame Derek… ya que seremos vecinos debemos empezar a tratarnos bien.

—De acuerdo, Derek…

—Y a mí me puedes decir Olivia… o Liv, como quieras, ¿puedo llamarte Ikuko? Qué nombre tan bonito…

Los padres de Darien hablaban y hablaban sin parar, abrumando a Ikuko que trataba de decirles el motivo de su visita, pero parecía absolutamente imposible. Hasta que la mujer se exasperó y elevó el tono de voz. — ¡Podrían dejarme hablar por un minuto!

Derek y Olivia la miraron sorprendidos, pero no se molestaron en absoluto, conocían que en ocasiones resultaban demasiado amistosos, no era la primera vez que alguien les pedía que guardaran silencio.

Ikuko se sintió apenada al ver que sus anfitriones se quedaban callados. —Yo… lo siento… no quise…

—No te preocupes linda… —respondió Olivia— más bien cuéntanos el motivo de tu visita.

—Gracias… Mientras estábamos desempacando las cosas no nos percatamos cuando nuestra hija se alejó… ya preguntamos por todo el vecindario pero nadie la ha visto, sólo nos faltaba venir aquí y yo me preguntaba si quizás ustedes la habían visto.

—Cariño… ¿dónde está Darien?

—No lo sé Derek… no lo he visto desde que… —Olivia se quedó en silencio, como recordando algo—Ya sé dónde puede estar tu hija Ikuko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté de repente, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Serena continuaba a mi lado, aún dormida, pero su cuerpo parecía estar temblando. Imaginé que debía de ser por el frío, durante las noches de noviembre la ciudad solía volverse más fría y era necesario abrigarse si se está afuera. Mi traje de Tuxedo Mask me protegía del frío, por lo que yo no tenía ningún problema, pero no podía dejar a Serena de esta forma.

Con cuidado me quité la capa de mi traje y la coloqué sobre ella como si fuera una frazada. Serena se removió en el suelo y poco a poco se acercó hasta mis piernas, apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas y acurrucándose dentro de mi capa. La contemplé mientras dormía, tan frágil, tan hermosa, era como un pequeño ángel. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero lentamente fui acercando mi cara hasta la suya, hasta que sólo estuve a unos escasos centímetros y…

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Es mamá Ikuko!

Serena se despertó como si una alarma contra incendios hubiera sonado, levantando su cabeza y golpeándome justo en la barbilla. Caí de espaldas sobre el suelo, casi inconsciente, jamás creería que una niña tan tierna como ella tuviera una cabeza tan dura.

—Darien… Darien… contéstame… ¿estás bien?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Escuchaba la voz de Serena que me llamaba, sonaba a lo lejos, distante, mezclándose con las voces de mis padres y otra más que no reconocí.

—Serena cariño… te hemos estado buscando, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti.

—Lo siento mamá Ikuko… estaba muy aburrida y vine a jugar con Darien.

—Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no debes salirte sin avisar.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero mira a Darien por favor, algo le sucede.

Abrí los ojos aún algo mareado. Serena estaba en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos azules y mis padres estaban de pie a su lado. Papá se acercó hasta mí e hizo una rápida revisión y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—Estará bien, sólo es un golpe en la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste ese golpe Dar? ¿Te subiste de nuevo al árbol? ¿Subiste a Serena contigo?

—No mamá, no subimos al árbol… solo fue que yo…

—No me digas mentiras, jovencito, sabes que no debes subir sin la supervisión de un adulto.

—Darien sólo me enseñaba el árbol señora, no subimos… es la verdad.

—Guarda silencio Serena, esto no nos incumbe a nosotros.

—Pero mamá Ikuko…

—Es suficiente señorita, nos vamos a casa en este momento y espero que sepas que estarás castigada.

—Mamá…

Mi madre por su lado me miraba en forma severa. —Tú también estarás castigado jovencito, no creas que te vas a librar de esta.

Podía escuchar el llanto de Serena mientras su mamá se iba de nuestro patio. Me sentí terrible de haber provocado que la castigaran, además de que no había podido despedirme de ella. Caminé hacia el portal de la casa junto con mis padres, algo cabizbajo, entonces antes de entrar…

— ¡Darien!— Serena corrió hacia mí y me abrazó— No podía irme sin despedirme.

—Serena…

—Prometo que cuando me levanten el castigo vendré a jugar contigo.

Le sonreí. —Voy a esperarte.

—Buenas noches.

Y así como había llegado se fue. Me quedé de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando como sus coletas se movían de un lado para el otro mientras corría al lado de su madre. Jamás había pensado conocer el amor con tan solo ocho años, pero aquella tarde… yo me enamoré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seis años después…**

El despertador con forma de conejo no dejaba de sonar insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Era la tercera vez en menos de media hora que el aparato repiqueteaba, pero la rubia no daba atisbos de querer salir de la cama.

— ¡Serena! Es hora de que despiertes, se hace tarde para la escuela.

Serena escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde las escaleras, pero en lugar de hacer caso a su llamado, tomó la sábana rosa con dibujos de conejitos blancos y se cubrió por completo el cuerpo, dejando entrever únicamente dos bombones sobre su cabeza.

Abajo mamá Ikuko terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Su esposo Kenji y padre de Serena, ya había salido hacia su trabajo en la embajada y Sami, su hijo menor, estaba sentado a la mesa esperando las tostadas con huevo y jamón que su madre preparaba para él antes de irse a la escuela.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa niña que aún no baja? —Se preguntó en voz alta Ikuko.

—Debe estar en el quinto sueño… no sé para qué te preocupas, ya sabes que mi hermana es un caso perdido.

—Sami Tsukino, te prohíbo que te refieras así a tu hermana.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros, jovencito, ¿ya terminaste tu desayuno?

—Sí señora. —respondió el chico haciendo pucheros.

—Entonces sube a lavarte… y de paso despiertas a tu hermana.

Sami hizo como su madre le dijo y se levantó de la mesa, llevó los platos sucios a la cocina y luego subió hacia los dormitorios. Tal como él lo había imaginado, su hermana dormía aún y lo más seguro era que soñara con alguno de esos príncipes de los que tanto hablaba.

Si había algo que Sami detestaba era tener que cargar con su hermana mayor. Ciertamente él la quería y mucho, pero la tonta de Serena siempre le daba trabajo extra, ya que a pesar de ser el menor él tenía que ser el responsable de los dos, pues su hermana además de floja era bastante cabeza hueca y siempre sacaba bajas calificaciones.

Sami la observó durante unos minutos antes de decidir de qué manera la despertaría. Aunque consideraba a Serena una carga para él, se divertía en gran manera cuando su madre la encomendaba la labor de despertar a su hermanita, ya que él aprovechaba para jugarle alguna pasada. Observó que Serena dormía con el pie y mano derecha fuera de la cama, entonces salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto Serena soñaba con Sho Fuwa, un nuevo ídolo pop juvenil que tenía a más de una jovencita con las hormonas revolucionadas. La rubia se encontraba en medio de uno de sus conciertos, específicamente en la primera fila. Sho estaba vestido como un demonio mientras interpretaba una de sus canciones. Entonces volteó a mirar al público y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Serena. Una vibra mágica los recorrió a ambos y él, sin importar que estaba en medio de un concierto, bajó del escenario, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió del lugar con ella.

—Oh Sho… ¿Qué huya contigo?... es que es tan repentino. — decía la rubia entre dormida y despierta.

Sami estaba de pie al lado de su cama, intentando no reírse y que Serena despertase antes de tiempo. Cuando todo estuvo listo se inclinó cerca de su oído y dijo: —Serena… Sho está abajo y está preguntando por ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mama Ikuko terminaba de preparar el desayuno para Serena, preguntándose la razón por la cual tanto ella como Sami tardaban tanto en bajar. Colocaba el plato con tostadas en la mesa, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Un momento.

Limpió sus manos sobre el delantal blanco que llevaba puesto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. La peli azul sonrió ampliamente en cuanto divisó el rostro de quien por más de cinco años se encargaba de acompañar a su hija al colegio y ayudarla pacientemente con sus estudios.

—Buenos días señora Ikuko, —dijo Darien muy amable, acomodando sus gruesas gafas— ¿Serena está lista?

Ikuko abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Darien entrara. —Eso sería un milagro, ¿no crees Dar? —Le respondió sonriendo— Sami está despertándola en este momento, aunque debería subir a ver por qué se han tardado…

— ¡Mamá! —se escuchó el grito por toda la casa.

Darien miró a Ikuko bastante sorprendido y preocupado, deseaba salir corriendo a ver lo que le sucedía a Serena, aunque no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, ya que pudo ver como Sami bajaba las escaleras corriendo, seguido por Serena que alargaba los brazos tratando de cogerlo, con el rostro lleno de una especie de espuma blanca.

—Te voy a matar pequeño demonio, —gritaba furiosa la rubia dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa— solo espera que te alcance y ya verás lo que es bueno.

Sami se escondía detrás de las sillas del comedor y le sacaba la lengua. —Serena tonta. —le decía provocando aún más a la rubia.

—Si tan sólo logro poner las manos en tu cuello…

Sami dejó el comedor rápidamente, y corriendo alcanzó su mochila con dirección hacia la puerta. Al abrir dio la vuelta, con su hermana casi encima de él, le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

—Patada de Sailor V. —exclamó Serena, tirando una patada contra su hermano pero… — ¡Ayayay! —gritó de dolor, Sami había cerrado la puerta y su patada había dado contra esta.

— ¡Serena!—exclamó Ikuko— ¿Es esa la manera de comportarse de una señorita? Darien ha venido por ti para ir a la escuela y tú ni siquiera te has quitado el pijama.

—Pero mamá, ¿acaso no ves mi cara?

—Bien merecido lo tienes… a ver si comienzas a despertar a tiempo. Ahora ve a alistarte para ir a la escuela.

Serena subió las escaleras haciendo pucheros. Ikuko suspiró resignada, sabía que su hija mayor jamás llegaría a ser una gran doctora… dudaba siquiera que terminara sus estudios, se conformaba con que por lo menos terminara la secundaria, ya que Serena era una holgazana, floja, cabeza hueca y todos los demás apelativos que se pudieran encontrar con ese significado.

—Tal vez sería mejor que salieras hacia la escuela Darien, de lo contrario tú también llegarás tarde.

—No se preocupe señora Ikuko, la maestra de inglés nos dio libre la primera hora, así que técnicamente aún estamos a tiempo.

—Eres un pan de Dios Dar, —dijo Ikuko acariciando su mejilla— no sé qué haría Serena sin ti.

Darien siempre se hacía la misma pregunta, aunque para él era un poco diferente, ya que él siempre se preguntaba qué sería de él si Serena no fuera su amiga, si algún día llegara a rechazarlo, si alguna vez ella descubriera que…

— ¿Quieres tostadas con huevo y jamón Dar? —preguntó Ikuko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro asintió y se sentó a la mesa y mientras comía y esperaba a su amiga, no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si ese momento en verdad llegara a suceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Te juro que odio a Sami. —Me decía Serena por décima vez desde que salimos de su casa— Siempre me anda jugando bromas, y mamá nunca lo regaña… a veces pienso que sólo lo quiere a él.

—No digas tonterías, cabeza de chorlito, sabes que tu mamá te adora.

—Sí lo sé, —bufó Serena—sólo que quisiera que me dejara atrapar a Sami… retorcer su cuello entre mis manos y…—la mirada asesina en su rostro me aterrorizó y Serena se dio cuenta de ello— No es cierto Dar… sabes que jamás le haría algo a Sami, además no me digas que tú nunca has tenido ganas de matar a Haru o a Drew.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la vez en que, entre Haruka y Andrew me tiraron cuesta abajo sobre un viejo carretillo en la colina del parque #10, según ellos para hacer un experimento; o la vez en que me hicieron salir de la casa vestido de niñita porque había perdido en un juego en el que ellos habían hecho trampa. Encogí mi cuerpo y suspiré pesadamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Dijo Serena poniendo su cara de diablilla— No podía ser yo la única con tendencias hermanicidas.

—Serena… eso no es ni siquiera una palabra real.

—Pero explica muy bien lo que quiero decir, ¿a poco no me entiendes?

—Claro que te entiendo, has hecho una combinación entre homicidio y…

—Bla, bla, bla, —dijo ella bostezando—me aburres cuando te pones en tu pose nerd.

—Esta es mi forma de ser normalmente.

—Por eso siempre digo que deberías empezar a ser menos…Darien.

— ¿Menos Darien? —Me pregunté en voz alta deteniéndome y ajustándome las gafas— ¿A qué te refieres con…Serena?

Pero mi amiga me había tomado ventaja y caminaba a unos pasos de mí hablando sola… como siempre sucedía que ella me decía alguna cosa que yo no comprendía sin darse cuenta que me dejaba a un lado.

—… No lo sé, deberías pensar en quitarte las gafas… ¿no lo crees… Dar? —miraba confundida en todas direcciones— ¿Dar?

—Estoy aquí cabeza de chorlito… deberías prestar más cuidado.

—Bueno como te venía diciendo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que la primera hora la tendríamos libre, Serena y yo llegamos apenas a tiempo a la escuela para entrar en mi clase favorita y que por supuesto era la que estaba en la lista del Top 10 de materias menos amadas por Serena —que por cierto era una lista de más de diez— las terribles matemáticas. Mientras yo adoraba el hacer cálculos, las ecuaciones de primer grado y todo lo que tuviera que ver con números, Serena bostezaba ni bien había empezado la clase.

Mi mayor motivación para esta clase y a decir verdad para todas las demás, era una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color llamada Ami Mizuno. Era una chica linda pero no sentía nada especial por ella, más que unas increíbles ganas de vencerla en cada una de las clases que compartíamos juntos. Ami era una chica genio, tenía un IQ de más de 300 y era el modelo a seguir de todos los profesores, casi siempre sacaba diez. Yo estaba apenas por debajo de ella, y las matemáticas era la única materia en la cual la superaba, lo cual era bastante motivador para un otaku nerd como yo.

—Darien. —escuché la voz de Serena que me susurraba desde atrás. —Darien.

Detestaba que hiciera eso, justamente en mi clase favorita y cuando el señor Amade explicaba derivadas, así que opté por ignorarla, quizás así dejaba de molestarme, aunque conociendo a Serena…

—Darien. —la escuché una vez más y seguido vi pasar una bola de papel que en lugar de caer sobre mi cabeza como era lo más probable que Serena quería, cruzó toda la habitación y fue aterrizando justamente sobre la brillante calva del señor Amade.

La clase entera rompió en risas, que se acabaron cuando el rostro furioso del señor Amade se volteó hacia nosotros, tratando de averiguar quién había sido el responsable de haber enviado ese proyectil.

—Si no me dicen quien arrojó esto, daré la materia por vista y ya veremos cómo harán con el examen.

Todos empezaron a murmurar. Podía escuchar el corazón de Serena latir desbocado, sabía que si tenía la materia por vista iba a ser peor para ella y su madre no toleraría otra nota de 30. Bajé la cabeza y suspiré pesadamente. Luego me puse en pie e hice lo que cualquier romeo enamorado haría en mi lugar.

—Fui yo quien lo tiró señor Amade, pero me disculpo porque no era mi intención pegarle.

—No te preocupes, Seiya-kun, puedes tomar asiento.

Serena se giró a mirar a nuestro compañero y estrella del equipo de futbol, Seiya Kou, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse. Yo apreté mis puños al lado mío, molesto hasta los huesos de que ese idiota me quitara mi momento de gloria cuando…

— ¿Qué hace de pie señor Shields? ¿Acaso quiere una visita a los pasillos?

—No señor Amade, es solo que yo…

—No crea que porque es el mejor de la clase voy a tolerar una falta de respeto suya Darien-kun.

—No señor… yo no…

—Y se atreve a responderme… salga de mi clase inmediatamente jovencito.

—Pero señor…

—Ahora.

Cerré mi cuaderno, molesto. No sólo el idiota de Seiya me había robado la oportunidad de hacer algunos puntos con Serena, sino que lo único que había conseguido era que me sacaran de la clase. Tomé mi mochila y miré hacia Serena. Ella me dio un silencioso lo siento, mientras salí apesadumbrado de la clase.

Arrojé mi mochila al suelo y me quedé de pie recostado contra la pared. En los pasillos no había nadie más que yo, aún faltaba mucho para el recreo y debía quedarme allí de pie, si el señor Amade se le ocurría salir y no me encontraba ahí o estaba sentado, probablemente me llevaría a la oficina de orientación, lo cual significaría meterme en problemas con mi padre.

—Hazte a un lado.

Levanté la mirada del suelo sorprendido. Serena estaba a mi lado dedicándome su cálida sonrisa. Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya y nerviosamente rocé la punta de mis dedos con los suyos. Ella volteó a mirar hacia el frente y yo hice lo mismo. — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar en la clase.

—No podía dejar a mi mejor amigo aquí afuera solo… ¿quién te defendería de los bravucones?

—Yo puedo defenderme solo.

—Sí, —dijo ella riendo— por supuesto que sí. —me empujó suavemente y yo le respondí, aun acariciando sus dedos. Era como si los años no hubiesen pasado, y Serena y yo aún estuviéramos jugando a ser Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que Seiya me defendió del maestro? —dio un gritito de emoción— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Por un momento pensé que tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad, pero de pronto él se levantó y dijo con ese tono de voz tan varonil: _Fui yo quien lo tiró señor Amade._

Serena imitó el tono de voz y la postura de Seiya, y luego suspiró. Algo en mi interior estalló, podía sentir cómo la vena en mi cabeza latía y se levantaba. Separé mi mano de la suya, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, estaba en las nubes hablando de la estrellita del equipo de futbol mientras que yo me quemaba por dentro.

Para hacer peor mi tragedia, divisé a lo lejos la chamarra de mi hermano mayor Haruka, cruzando por el pasillo. Era su último año en la secundaria, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, campeón de las carreras callejeras de Minato y uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, seguido de cerca por su sucesor y también para mi desgracia hermano, Andrew.

Apenas me miró dirigió sus pasos hacia mí. La vena en mi cien se hizo más grande luego de mi fallido intento de quedarme quieto y mimetizarme con la pared para pasar desapercibido, —creo que debo dejar de ver tanto anime— y observé su sonrisa retorcida. Sabía que estaría en problemas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera renacuajo?

—No es tu problema Haru… porque no sigues tu camino y me dejas en paz.

—Vaya, pero si el pequeño renacuajo se siente muy valiente el día de hoy, ¿acaso será porque sabes que cabeza de bombón está aquí para protegerte?

—No lo molestes Haruka. —Exclamó Serena, como si no tuviera suficiente con mi hermano para que ella saliera en mi defensa— Darien está afuera de la clase por mi culpa, yo lo metí en problemas.

—Eso no tenías que decírmelo, cabeza de bombón. Este nerd es incapaz de meterse en problemas por sí mismo.

—Déjame en paz Haru… será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos o si no…

— ¿O si no qué, renacuajo?

Miré por encima del hombro de mi hermano que se había acercado a mí lo suficiente para hacer evidente su amenaza. Entonces vi a mi salvo-conducto cruzando el pasillo frente a nosotros, que al percatarse de la situación se acercó de forma sigilosa.

—O si no tendré que decirle a Michiru que me andas molestando.

— ¿Qué costumbre la tuya de escudarte tras faldas renacuajo? Pero esta vez no te servirá de nada, primero porque Michiru no está cerca para protegerte y segundo porque yo no le temo a mi sirena.

— ¿De verdad? —Dije retándolo —No tienes nada de miedo, ni un poquito de que yo le diga a Michiru que otra vez me estás molestando.

Mi hermano colocó sus brazos en la pared, aprisionando mi cabeza entre ellos. Sabía que estaba llegando al límite, que si Haruka lo quería me haría la vida miserable, pero teniendo a mi protectora cerca no había de qué temer.

Serena que había permanecido en silencio y observando la escena divertida, se atrevió a seguir atizando el fuego. —Deberías hacerle caso Haru, Michiru podría enterarse de esto y no le gustaría nada, nada.

—No te metas en esto cabeza de bombón, o sino también…

— ¿Qué les pasará, Haruka Shields? Estoy ansiosa por saber.

El rostro de mi hermano era un poema. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, cambió de color, primero a un blanco pálido, luego un tono gris, después algo cercano al rosa y por último terminó rojo de la furia. Lo miré confiado, sabiendo que no se atrevería a hacerme nada frente a su noviecita, Michiru Kaio, capitana del equipo de porristas y una celebridad en la escuela. No podía haber más cliché en su pareja.

—Si… si… sirena, —dijo tartamudeando— no es lo que tú piensas, —se volteó lentamente con las manos al frente— yo sólo quería saber por qué el renacua… digo Darien, estaba afuera de la clase antes de la hora, eso es todo.

— ¿Y por eso tenías que tratarlo así? —Michiru apartó a Haruka y se acercó a mí, abrazándome casi de forma maternal— Míralo, si está asustado de su hermano mayor.

Mientras ella me acariciaba los cabellos, cosa que detestaba, yo aprovechaba para abrazarme de ella y dejarme consentir, todo por ver el rostro de mi hermano haciendo enojo sin poder hacer nada; Michiru siempre me defendía de los ataques de él y de Andrew, aunque al final del día sabía que volvería a casa y me darían mi merecido.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo Dar? —asentí—Bueno, entonces yo me llevaré de aquí a Haruka y tú sigue con lo tuyo. —Michiru tomó de la mano a mi hermano—Bye Serena.

—Adiós Michi.

_—__No puedo creerlo Haruka Shields, hasta cuando dejarás de comportarte como un patán con tu hermano._

_—__Pero sirena yo…_

Los escuchaba reñir mientras se alejaban de nosotros. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo Haruka volteó hacia mí y con una seña me indicó que nos la veríamos más tarde.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que se duerma Haru.

Le sonreí. —Tranquila cabeza de chorlito, yo sé cómo lidiar con ellos, además Haru regresará tarde hoy, con los preparativos del baile anda vuelto loco.

—Por suerte tienes a Michiru para ayudarte. —Asentí y nos quedamos en silencio un momento— ¿Crees que Haru y ella lleguen a casarse?

—Serena, Michiru se casa con mi hermano quiéralo él o no, creo que eso está más que decidido aunque no sé si el tonto de Haru ya lo sabe.

Ambos reímos con mi comentario. A pesar de la escena de hace un momento, sentía que el momento era perfecto para decirle a Serena que me acompañara al baile de verano. Moría de ganas por decírselo desde que supe cuál sería el tema, pero como siempre me costaba decidirme si hacerlo.

—Serena yo quería decirte que…

El timbre sonó indicando que la clase terminaba y la hora de receso daba comienzo. En pocos segundos hordas de muchachos salían en dirección a la cafetería, corriendo para salir de la prisión que eran las aulas. Serena recogió su mochila y me tendió la mía, entonces me preguntó. — ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Estaba a punto de armarme de valor para invitarla al baile, cuando… —Ahí estás señorita, te busqué temprano para darte las buenas nuevas pero no estabas.

—No teníamos inglés así que llegamos luego de la primera clase pero, ¿cuál es esa noticia tan importante que querías darme?

—Aún estoy aquí. —dije obstinado.

—Ah… eres tú friki cuatro ojos, no te había visto.

—No es una sorpresa Rei, ¿cómo estás?

La chica ignoró mi saludo. —Bueno Serena como te decía, anda un rumor de que alguien quiere invitarte al baile, —las chicas se tomaron de las manos y daban saltitos—y es cierto pelinegro sexy que está en clase contigo.

Sonreí y me erguí, jamás pensé que las chicas de mi escuela me consideraran sexy, quizás el ser nerd y otaku fuera el nuevo "chico popular" de estos tiempos, no importaba, lo bueno era que alguien me haría el favor de decirle a Serena lo del baile, aunque aún no comprendía cómo era que la odiosa de Rei Hino se había enterado.

— ¿Un sexy pelinegro? —Preguntó Serena—Alucinas Rei, no hay ninguno de esos en mi clase.

Mi ego se esfumó tan pronto había llegado. — ¿Estás segura Sere? —Tal vez tenía esperanzas— ¿No te habrías olvidado de…Seiya Kou? —y ahí iba de vuelta mi ego por la cañería.

— ¡Oh por Dios, no puede ser! —Exclamó Serena entusiasmada—Por eso me ayudó hace un rato en la clase. ¡Sí! Le gusto a Seiya Kou.

Las chicas gritaban y saltaban, alejándose del lugar y dejándome detrás, mientras la ira en mi interior crecía. No podía creer que Serena se emocionara porque escuchara el rumor de que ese idiota de Kou la pretendía. ¿Qué podía tener él que no tenía yo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Además de un increíble físico, ser el chico más en onda de la escuela, los padres millonarios, las habilidades físicas y su creciente popularidad…. Mmm no, creo que no tiene nada… ah sí, tiene loca a Serena.

—En serio Nic, tú eres mi amigo y la idea de los amigos es que se levanten el ánimo.

Nicolás Kumada era mi mejor amigo. Con tan solo unos centímetros de estatura más que yo, cabello castaño que le cubría el rostro y un físico igual de raquítico que el mío, ambos éramos parte de los chicos raros de la escuela, aquellos con los que nadie se sentaba porque significaba perder puntos para llegar a ser "cool".

Estábamos sentados sobre el césped, escapando de la clase de deportivas mientras jugábamos con nuestras cartas de Yu Gi Oh. —No sé qué hacer Nic, Serena no me da ni la hora… digo, somos mejores amigos y eso pero creo que estoy muy lejos…años luz de que una chica como ella se fije en mí.

—Ni me lo digas hermano, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Rei.

Nicolás vivía enamorado perdidamente de la odiosa de Rei Hino, aunque lo suyo era una causa perdida, yo al menos era amigo de Serena, podía estar con ella y a veces, en algunas ocasiones, dejar escapar mi lado pervertido y observarla de reojo mientras ella no lo notaba. Pero Nicolás no podía acercarse ni a medio metro de la pelinegra endiablada sin que ella le gritara cualquier improperio.

—No sé qué le ves a esa chica, sólo sabe gritar, su voz es molesta y de lo único que habla es de chicos y moda, es vacía… el tipo de chica frívola en la cual yo nunca me fijaría.

—Eso es porque no has visto su lado tierno. —decía mientras se desinflaba como un globo.

— ¿Y tú sí? Porque eso debe ser todo un acontecimiento, ¿Rei Hino siendo tierna? Pagaría por verlo.

El rostro asustado de Nicolás me daba a entender que para mí desgracia, la pelinegra endiablada estaba a mis espaldas y había escuchado todo lo que yo decía.

—Tranquilízate Rei, —dijo Serena saliendo en mi rescate—Darien sólo bromeaba, ¿verdad arrogante?

—Por supuesto cabeza de chorlito, —respondí volteándome—si se nota a leguas que Rei es la más tierna y dulce de las criaturas.

A estas alturas Rei estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y a juzgar por su expresión faltaba poco para que se convirtiera en "Reizilla". Tomé mis cosas apresuradamente y jalé de Nic que estaba embobado viéndola; y las esquivé a ambas, antes de que un "dariencidio" pasara en los jardines de la Preparatoria Juban.

—Bueno… nosotros nos vamos. Te veo en casa Serena.

—Darien espera, tenía que decirte que… —no alcancé a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. Luego me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Como el mismo Darien lo anticipó, era necesario volver al pasado y descubrir lo que sucedió para que él pueda decidir qué hacer, así que nos quedaremos en sus años de adolescencia por un rato.<strong>

**Y como ya les respondí por PM a las que tienen cuenta, ahora paso a responder los reviews de las que no. Por cierto, gracias por los 40 rr que ya tiene la historia.**

**maria paolini**, ya comenzamos a aclarar lo sucedido, por ahora parece que todo iba bien entre ellos entonces ¿qué habrá sucedido?

**naiara moon**, creo que aún no sabremos cómo terminó la noche de despedida de solteros ni la noticia de Haru pero espero que sigas enganchada con la historia.

**yakki karina**, te dejé este capítulo, aunque no aclara aún qué pasó entre ellos ji ji ji.

**Nenis 3**, sí amiga, ha vuelto sobre sus pasos.

**Guest**, gracias!

**yssareyes48**, aún no sabemos qué le hizo, pero todo parecía bien entre ellos.

**Josiie**, gracias, me hace feliz que te alegre mi regreso. A mí también me gustan las historias cuando es el chico el "principal", siempre somos las chicas las que dominamos y se sabe lo que pensamos y eso, era hora de darle más protagonismo a Dar ¿no crees?

**Badu**, ¿leíste el primer capítulo? espero que sí, al igual que este otro.

**Bueno mis hermosas, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojalá se hayan divertido leyendo tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo. Recuerden que las publicaciones serán los días sábados, esta vez hice una excepción porque la verdad me tardé en publicar, pero siendo así las cosas tendremos el capítulo 3 el 17 de enero.**

**Mi FB es Yeni Reid W, para todas las que quieran agregarme como amiga y seguir las actualizaciones y adelantos de esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola amigos!**

**Nuevamente estoy por acá para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me siento tan feliz por todos los mensajes que me han dejado tanto aquí como en mi página de facebook, la verdad no me esperaba la recepción que tendría esta historia y de corazón les doy las gracias por sacar de su tiempo para leerla.**

**En este capítulo seguiremos viendo un poco más del pasado de Darien y Serena, queremos descubrir qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos para que nuestro protagonista rechazara a la rubia, así que aún nos quedaremos un ratito más en estas épocas.**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a una amiga a la distancia, una excelente escritora que está tomando de su tiempo para revisar mi trabajo y que llegue a ustedes lo mejor posible. Amiga Bell Moon, gracias por toda la ayuda, realmente eres una escritora que admiro mucho por tu calidad y el amor que pones en tus historias, se nota tu mano en cada una de ellas nena. Besos a la distancia.**

**Y sin más que decir... por ahora, los dejo con el capítulo 3 de este diario.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

><p><strong>«CAPITULO 3»<strong>

El vidrio de la ventana de mi cuarto repiqueteó con el característico sonido que ya conocía de memoria. Enseguida dejé las cartas de Yu Gi Ho que le había ganado esa misma tarde a Nic sobre mi escritorio y me apresuré a abrir la ventana.

Miré hacia abajo pero no miré a nadie hasta que alcé la vista hacia el frente. Serena estaba colgando cabeza abajo de una de las ramas del viejo cerezo, esperando a que yo saliera. La verdad no sabía cómo lo hacía o de dónde sacaba el valor. Desde que por culpa de Andrew había caído de aquel árbol cuando tenía nueve años, quebrándome un brazo y una pierna, le había tomado cierta precaución a todo lo que tenía que ver con trepar. Pero Serena no… ella podía caer cientos de veces y mil veces más lo intentaría. Así era Serena Tsukino, y era una de las razones por la cual que yo la amaba.

—¿Te fue muy mal? —preguntó en cuanto salí y me senté con cuidado sobre la rama de la cual ella colgaba.

—Papá se molestó un poco… pero al final sólo me dejaron sin cena y sin postre.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿había pastel de chocolate? —asentí con pesadez —Entonces sé que vas a amarme por esto.

Serena no sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que yo la amara… sin haber hecho cosa alguna ya lo hacía, aunque no me atreviera a decírselo. Observé curiosamente cómo hacía para rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de su overol rosa. Por un momento creí que caería del árbol, pero su equilibrio era casi tan bueno como mi dominio de las matemáticas.

—Toma. —dijo extendiéndome una servilleta.

—Esto es…

—Un trozo de mi pastel de chocolate… lo guardé sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—A veces eres realmente brillante, cabeza de chorlito.

Engullí el pequeño trozo de pastel como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras Serena dejaba su posición y se sentaba a mi lado en la rama. Desde donde estábamos se podía observar la luna en su cuarto creciente, rodeada de pequeñas y brillantes lucecitas que me hicieron recordar el tema del próximo baile de otoño. Serena dio un suspiro y elevó el rostro hacia el cielo. Se veía tan hermosa con la luz de las estrellas bañando su dorada cabellera.

—Haruka es un idiota… —dijo luego de un rato —mira que irse de chismoso con tu papá…si Michiru se entera seguro que lo mata.

—Está bien… de todos modos el castigo fue soportable… gracias a ti.

A decir verdad yo también estaba molesto con Haruka, y recordar lo que sucedió al llegar a casa me hacía molestar más. Después de irme huyendo de la furia de "Reizilla", me fui con Nicolás a nuestra tienda favorita con la intención de obtener noticias de las nuevas figuras de Dragon Ball Z que tanto ansiábamos. Al habernos saltado la clase de deportivas aún tenía algo de tiempo para llegar a casa sin que mis padres sospecharan nada, por lo cual decidí aprovecharlo.

La tienda aún no tenía las figuras que nos faltaban, así que algo desanimados volvimos a casa, dejé a Nic de camino a la suya y yo continué con mi camino. Llegué a casa a la hora usual… me sentía orgulloso de haber cronometrado a la perfección todo y lograr cubrir mi rastro, así que entré con una gran sonrisa a casa, la cual desapareció en el momento en que crucé el umbral.

Papá estaba de un tono rojo vivo que sólo tenía cuando estaba muy molesto, Drew silbaba recostado en el sofá como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. Mamá estaba leyendo una de sus revistas de jardinería y Haruka, recostado en la pared, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Era su cara habitual de "estás en problemas" que yo tanto detestaba.

Para desgracia mía cuando Serena había ido con Rei a buscarme —y que yo salí huyendo de la pelinegra endiablada—, iba a avisarme que papá estaba en el colegio. Haruka lo había llamado para decirle que me había visto fuera de clase y papá había dejado todo para ir a ver de qué se trataba, era obsesivo cuando de mis estudios se trataba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando el profesor Arata de deportivas, le preguntó si yo me había agravado de mi molestia… entonces papá entendió que me había saltado la clase. Media hora después de varios gritos y preocupaciones por mi futuro, estaba subiendo a mi cuarto sin cenar y sin pastel de chocolate, mi preferido.

—Darien… — Dijo Serena y yo levanté la mirada — ¿puedo hablarte de algo en serio?

—Me asustas cabeza de chorlito, ¿desde cuándo tú hablas en serio?

—No te burles Dar… quiero decirte algo muy importante y que me he guardado por mucho… mucho tiempo.

Tragué grueso. Mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado y las manos me sudaban… tal vez era el momento que yo tanto había estado esperando. —Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Serena.

—¿En serio? —asentí —Entonces tú primero.

—Eh… bueno… yo quería que… —las palabras no me salían —mejor empieza tú.

—Está bien. —Serena suspiró. Giró su rostro en dirección al cielo. Podía notar sus mejillas sonrosadas, intuí que lo que me diría era vergonzoso, lo cual no hizo más que ponerme aún más nervioso de lo que yo estaba. —Hace tiempo que somos amigos, —dijo luego de una larga pausa —en realidad somos los mejores amigos… no podría imaginarme un futuro en el cual tú no estés presente.

Para ese momento estaba más que convencido de que Serena iba a declarárseme. No podía creer la suerte que tenía… pero no podía permitir que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso, yo debía hacerlo… al final de cuentas era el hombre… o algo parecido. —Yo también me siento igual cabeza de… Serena, no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti a mi lado.

Serena volteó a mirarme emocionada y tomó mi mano. —Por eso Dar, creo que nuestra relación debe ir a otro nivel…

—Yo también pienso lo mismo…

—Ser algo más que amigos…

—Eso es lo que más deseo…

—Que el lazo que nos usa sea más fuerte…

—Serena… yo quiero ser para ti…

—¡Mi onii-san!

—¿Tu onii-san?

—Sí, mi onii-san. —ella guardó silencio, tal vez por mi reacción… o porque mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo con los ojos entre abiertos. —Dar, ¿qué haces?

—Eh… yo… quería ver de cerca si tenías un grano.

—¿Un… grano? —preguntó casi horrorizada.

—Sí… un grano… justo ahí. —dije logrando calmar mis nervios y vergüenza, señalando un lugar cerca de su nariz.

—¡Un grano! —gritó Serena y empezó a bajarse del árbol.

—¿A dónde vas, cabeza de chorlito?

—Esto es una emergencia Dar… no puedo tener un grano justo ahora que se acerca el baile… Seiya aún no me ha invitado y un grano no se va a interponer entre mi primera cita y yo.

Solté el aire que estuve conteniendo, apesadumbrado y más desanimado que un perro en fiesta de pulgas. Me levanté cuidadosamente y volví a mi habitación, encontrándome con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a mi hermano Haruka en el umbral de mi puerta.

—Creo que alguien estará en problemas.

.

.

.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Nic parecía partirse en dos— Ja, ja, ja… tú pensabas que te diría que fueran novios… en cambio… te pidió que fueras su onii-san.

—Seguro que suena muy gracioso cuando no es a uno al que le pasa. —respondí sarcástico.

Nicolás se sostenía el estómago, aún sin parar de reír. Por sus ojos comenzaron a asomar algunas lágrimas y yo me estaba exasperando con su actitud. Para mí era una desgracia, no alguna especie de chiste. —Cuando dejes de burlarte de mí me buscas. —le dije y empecé a caminar.

—Vamos Dar… no te pongas sensible, tienes que admitir que es muy cómico.

—No… no lo es. —Respondí enfáticamente —Fue de lo más embarazoso, yo estaba como un bobo con los ojos cerrados esperando para besarla y ella… —suspiré —fue vergonzoso Nic.

—Está bien… vamos a ponernos serios. —pasó su mano frente a su rostro, respirando lentamente mientras volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre… solo que sin la risa. —Serena te pidió que fueras su onii-san… ¿tú qué le dijiste?

—Con la excusa del grano salió corriendo antes de que pudiera responderle.

—Así que técnicamente no has respondido a su propuesta.

—No.

—Vaya… estás en un aprieto amigo. —dijo algo más serio.

Nos recostamos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Coloqué mi libro de matemáticas sobre mi rostro para evitar la claridad de los rayos del sol, mientras pensaba cómo rayos le haría para salir de ese embrollo. No quería que Serena me viera como su hermano mayor… en realidad no quería que me viera como a nadie de su familia, lo que yo deseaba era otra cosa, y ella o era muy despistada o ya lo había notado y no tenía ningún interés.

—Ni siquiera soy mayor que ella. —dije aún con el libro sobre el rostro.

—No… no lo eres.

—Ella cumple en junio y yo en agosto, así que ella es la mayor de los dos.

—Sí… eso es correcto.

—¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea?

—Es cabeza de chorlito.

—Oye. —le dije y le di un culpe.

—Pero tú siempre le dices así. —respondió Nic sobándose el brazo.

—Eso no quiere decir que tú debas hacerlo.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que fue Nic el que habló. — ¿Qué piensas decirle?

—Aún no lo sé Nic.

—Pues será mejor que pienses en algo y rápido.

Me levanté algo alarmado y miré en la dirección en que veía mi amigo. —¡Rayos!

Traté de esconderme detrás de Nic para que Serena no me viera. Ahora quien parecía falto de masa cerebral era yo, Nicolás era aún más delgado que yo y no podría esconder detrás de él ni a una piedra. —¿Me vio? —pregunté aún detrás de Nicolás.

—No… ya puedes salir.

En cuanto me asomé por detrás de Nicolás la vi. Serena estaba parada frente a nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en el rostro que no era enojo. — ¿Dónde dejaste a tu sombra? —le pregunté haciendo referencia a Rei.

Serena no sonrió ni me retó por mi comentario, lo cual era bastante inusual, aquella pregunta siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa como mínimo y en esta ocasión había sido diferente.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo…? —volteó a mirar a Nicolás —¿a solas?

Nic entendió la indirecta y recogió sus cosas. Al pasar a mi lado puso una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo, aunque a juzgar por la cara que traía Serena no parecía que viniera a hablar de su deseo de que yo fuera su onii-san.

—¿Sucede algo Serena?

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus orbes celestes. Entonces Serena se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. —Nii-san…

.

.

.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó Serena?

Ikuko suspiró, dándole vuelta a la taza de café frente a ella por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos. —Ya te lo imaginarás… está desecha.

—Es comprensible… es un cambio muy grande.

—Lo sé Liv, y eso me tiene muy preocupada. Desde que me casé con Kenji me he esforzado por ser una buena madre para Serena, pero siento que entre nosotras hay una barrera invisible, que crece conforme ella se hace mayor.

—No digas eso Ikuko, Serena es una gran chica y te quiere como a su propia madre… es normal que los chicos no nos cuenten todas sus cosas, ellos siempre buscan cómo excluirnos.

—Pero con Serena es diferente Liv, aunque yo me esfuerzo mucho ella en realidad nunca me ha aceptado como su madre… el recuerdo de Serenity es demasiado fuerte en ella, aunque haya muerto siendo Serena aún muy chica.

—Quizás en eso es que te has equivocado Ikuko… no puedes pretender ocupar el lugar que dejó la madre de Serena… ella siempre será la mujer que le dio la vida. Lo que debes hacer es demostrarle que puede contar contigo siempre y que estarás allí para ella cuando lo necesite.

—Tienes razón… tal vez he estado compitiendo con el recuerdo de Serenity sin darme cuenta y eso ha alejado a mi hija de mí.

—Estoy segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes.

Olivia extendió la mano y tomó la de Ikuko para infundirle valor, lo que la peli azul agradeció con una sonrisa. Permanecieron así unos segundos, luego Ikuko tomó la taza y empezó a beber el café antes de que éste se enfriara.

Durante los seis años que habían vivido en Minato, no sólo la amistad de sus hijos se había fortalecido. Ambas mujeres habían logrado estrechar el vínculo de amistad, al igual que sus esposos. En ocasiones ambas familias se ponían de acuerdo para pasar un domingo en el parque, hacer un almuerzo especial en una de las casas o simplemente pasar un rato agradable. Darien y Serena habían unido sin quererlo, a dos familias completamente distintas y contrarias la una de la otra, pero que se complementaban.

—¿Y cómo manejarán las cosas?

—Bueno… Kenji tendrá que irse de casa, la embajada le dará un lugar para vivir mientras hacen los arreglos para una casa.

—¿Y qué harán ustedes?

—Por el momento sólo esperar. Los niños y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que todo se resuelva… luego ya veremos.

—Siento mucho lo que está pasando Ikuko.

—Yo también, aunque sé que los que más lo sufrirán serán los niños… Serena y Sami están familiarizados con este lugar, han hecho una vida aquí… será un cambio drástico para ellos.

—Lo superarán, son jóvenes. Ahora lo verán como el final de sus vidas, pero ya luego entenderán que es lo mejor.

—Eso espero.

—Verás que así será.

Ikuko observó la hora en su reloj. Ya se acercaba la llegada a casa de su esposo y aún había muchos detalles que finiquitar, así que debía de volver a casa para poder hacerlo.

—Debo irme Liv… gracias por el café.

—Es un placer.

Olivia acompañó a Ikuko hasta la puerta y la abrió. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que sucediera lo inevitable, pero conociéndose sabía que no podría esperar a otro momento… Liv odiaba las despedidas.

—Te voy a echar en menos Ikuko. —dijo abrazándose a la peli azul.

—Y yo a ti Liv.

.

.

.

Serena estaba más calmada. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar en el cual estuvimos Nic y yo debatiendo sobre la "bomba onii-san". Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en sus rodillas y la cabeza recostada, mientras que con el brazo derecho escribía su nombre con conejitos en el suelo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?

—No lo sé. —dijo casi en un susurro—Papá solo dijo que era una oportunidad que no podía perder… que sería por poco tiempo, pero no me dijo cuánto.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa… tú y Sam, mientras terminan la escuela. Haruka pronto partirá a la universidad y tendremos su habitación disponible.

Serena suspiró. —Papá me dijo que no.

—¿Le dijiste eso a tu padre antes de hablar conmigo?

—Quería darle una opción, pero obviamente no funcionó. Dijo que la familia debía permanecer unida… que si él tenía que irse nosotros debíamos apoyarlo.

—Tal vez… tenga razón. —le respondí algo temeroso.

—¡Es un egoísta, insensible que sólo piensa en él! —estalló Serena sorprendiéndome.

—Sólo quiere lo mejor para su familia Serena.

—¿Acaso no sabe que lo mejor para mí es quedarme aquí… contigo? —dijo recostándose sobre mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, creo que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, al menos yo no. Ya era por demás difícil no encontrar el valor para decirle a Serena que la quería, no como un amigo o un hermano, sino como un hombre —en proceso—; encima ahora tenía que despedirme de ella porque su padre había obtenido el puesto de embajador de Italia y se la llevaba con él. En ese momento la pregunta "¿qué sería de mí sin Serena?" se encendía con luces de neón en mi cabeza.

—Deberíamos hacer como en las películas, —dije—tomamos nuestros ahorros y nos fugamos juntos…

—Es una gran idea… —respondió con entusiasmo, irguiéndose nuevamente—pondríamos una tienda de mangas y estudiaríamos de noche… y volveríamos cuando seamos ricos y exitosos.

Segundos después su entusiasmo se esfumó, tan pronto como había llegado. Tanto Serena como yo sabíamos que era una idea absolutamente estúpida, primero porque nuestros padres nos encontrarían antes de que cumpliéramos los quince y segundo porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sobrevivir sin el apoyo, económico y moral, de nuestras familias.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le pregunté luego de un rato.

—Papá dijo que esperaría a que termináramos este año… ninguna escuela nos recibiría faltando poco para terminar el curso.

—Entonces aún nos quedan tres meses.

—Eso creo… papá se irá primero, necesita estar pendiente de que todo marche en orden con la casa que nos dará el gobierno, cuando todo esté listo nos encontraremos con él en Italia.

—Bueno… supongo que eso significa que debemos hacer de estos últimos meses algo… —Serena no dijo nada, estaba aún desanimada al igual que yo, pero alguien debía cambiar el ambiente de velorio que se respiraba —Vamos cabeza de chorlito, dilo conmigo… debemos hacer de estos últimos meses algo…

—¡Legendario! —dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras "chocábamos cinco."

Legendario era nuestra palabra favorita, no porque tuviera algún sentido sobrenatural, o que alguna vez hayamos hecho en verdad algo que sobresaliera de todo. Era favorita porque sencillamente era nuestra, algo que Serena y yo habíamos adoptado para levantarnos el ánimo o darnos aliento en momentos críticos. Era nuestra palabra de "comedia romántica tipo Hollywood"; como esas que dicen los protagonistas de una historia de amor… aunque lo nuestro fuera sólo amistad.

—Vamos. —le dije poniéndome en pie y extendiéndole la mano.

—¿A dónde?

—¿No confías en mí, cabeza de chorlito?

Ella sonrío y tomó mi mano, sin hacer preguntas, sólo se dejó llevar. Esa era otra de las cosas que yo adoraba en ella, que siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera, sabía que estaríamos ella y yo solos frente al mundo… porque Serena confiaba en mí.

—Empecemos a hacer legendarios estos meses.

.

.

.

Acompañé a Serena hasta la puerta de su casa. El camino se hizo corto a su lado, entre risas y bromas, deteniéndonos en cada rayuela que estaba dibujada en las aceras. Yo la observaba mientras saltaba, haciendo equilibrio para no pisar raya. Para mí no existía nada más hermoso que su sonrisa despreocupada, la forma como entre cerraba los ojos al sonreír y sus coletas rubias moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo.

En algún momento del camino recordé que serían las últimas veces que la vería así, y que no sabría cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a tenerla frente a mí, pero deseché rápidamente de mi cabeza aquel pensamiento, no quería que nada empañara la alegría de ese momento… ni siquiera el rostro enfurecido del señor Tsukino cuando abrió la puerta de la casa.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar a casa jovencita? Las clases terminaron hace muchas horas.

—Fue mi culpa señor Tsukino, —dije interviniendo, colocando a Serena detrás de mí de manera protectora— yo la entretuve en el camino.

No sabía de dónde me había salido tanto valor de repente, tal vez era la idea de que pronto perdería a mi mejor amiga y compañera de travesuras, lo que hacía que buscara la forma de protegerla a cualquier costa. El señor Tsukino se hizo a un lado sin decir palabra alguna, y abrió más la puerta para que Serena entrara.

—Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. —le dije volteando hacia ella y dándole mi sonrisa de "todo estará bien". Serena sólo asintió y empezó a caminar.

—¡Dios mío! —Oí la voz de la señora Tsukino desde adentro— Pero si estás empapada, sube rápido a cambiarte… no vaya a ser que pesques un resfriado.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa cuando el señor Tsukino me llamó. —Supongo que Serena te dijo que nos iríamos por un tiempo de Japón.

—Sí señor… me lo dijo. —le respondí sin girarme.

—Sé que esto puede ser algo difícil para ustedes, y quiero que sepas que de verdad aprecio la amistad que tienes con mi hija… has sido una gran influencia para ella, de no ser por ti sus calificaciones no serían al menos aceptables.

—¡Serena es una chica lista y brillante señor Tsukino, no necesita de mí para tener buenas notas! —Le grité, volteándome —Además ella es tan dulce y alegre… cuando

está cerca todo parece tomar un nuevo color. —Suspiré—Soy yo quien ha sido honrado con su amistad… no ella.

El señor Tsukino me miraba asombrado y después de unos segundos hizo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer… él me sonrió. —Eres un buen chico Darien… espero que algún día mi Serena pueda encontrar a alguien como tú.

—Yo… eh… ¿gracias? —no sabía qué decir.

—Buenas noches Darien.

—Buenas noches señor Tsukino.

Crucé la calle algo confundido. El padre de Serena no era precisamente un ogro, incluso se llevaba bien con mi padre y eso era mucho decir, pero nunca me había hablado de la forma en la que lo hizo en ese momento.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa no necesité sacar mis llaves. Papá me estaba esperando bastante molesto, había olvidado que estaba castigado por haberme salido de mi habitación la noche anterior para hablar con Serena, aunque eso no formaba parte del castigo original; pero en fin, papá era papá y sus reglas a veces eran algo absurdas.

Después de la salida del colegio Serena y yo fuimos a caminar por nuestro sitio favorito… el parque #10. No nos percatamos del tiempo que pasamos ahí hasta que la torrencial lluvia comenzó a bañarlo todo, empapándonos por completo.

—No lo regañes Derek, suficiente tiene con que su mejor amiga se mude al otro lado del mundo. —Miré a mamá consternado— Ikuko vino esta tarde y me comentó los planes de Kenji… lo siento mucho Dar.

Escucharlo de labios de mi mamá volvía aquella noticia real. Subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro, no quería que nadie, especialmente Haruka o Andrew, me molestara en ese momento. Si mis hermanos me vieran llorando sería su burla por el resto de mi vida, por lo que puse el reproductor con el volumen lo más alto, me acosté boca abajo y empecé a llorar.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y el baile de otoño estaba cada vez más cerca, así como la partida de Serena. Por más que tratara de hacerme a la idea de que ella se iría, aún no podía soportar el dolor que su ausencia me provocaba incluso antes de que se fuera. Era como la crónica de una muerte anunciada… como ir al doctor y que te dijera que morirías en un par de semanas. No había cosa que pudieras hacer para evitarlo, pero eso no eliminaba el dolor que una noticia como esa podría causarte. De esa manera me sentía yo, como si estuviera preparando mi propio funeral.

Para hacer de aquel tiempo algo más agradable, me prometí a mí mismo siempre sonreír frente a Serena. A como diera lugar quería cumplir mi promesa de hacer sus últimos meses en Japón algo legendario, y con lamentarme día y noche no iba a lograrlo, así que me di a la tarea de planear un cronograma de actividades, que incluyera ayudar a Serena a pasar el año con las mejores notas posibles y también divertirnos.

Rei y Nicolás se comportaron muy bien conmigo y me ayudaran a llevar a cabo todas las locuras que yo planeaba para entretener a Serena; y sus padres se mostraban un poco más comprensivos y le permitían acompañarme sin decir nada ni ponerle hora de entrada, aunque mi sentido de la responsabilidad me impedía llevarla a casa más allá de las siete de la noche.

Para cuando faltaba sólo una semana para el baile de otoño, el señor Tsukino partió hacia Italia. Mis padres y yo acompañamos a Serena y su madre a despedirlo al aeropuerto y de regreso nos desviamos hacia el Cosmo World. Subimos en la noria, Serena sentada al lado mío, tomados de las manos y con el corazón en un hilo. Deseaba que aquella vuelta no terminara nunca, que nos dejaran suspendidos en el aire para siempre y por siempre tener el calor de su mano para mí solo.

—¿Seiya ya te pidió que fueras su pareja en el baile?

—No… aún no. —Me respondió desanimada—Estoy empezando a creer que sólo era un rumor.

—Seiya es un idiota.

—¡Oye!

—Lo digo en serio, si no te invita al baile es un gran tonto que no se da cuenta lo linda que eres.

—Gracias Dar, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

No respondí hasta un rato después. —Cuando te vayas… ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Por supuesto que sí, yo te escribiré todos los días y tú seguirás dándome clase de matemáticas… aunque aún no he pensado en los horarios. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios, mostrando una expresión preocupada… algo así como que pensaba—Dar… ¿cuántas horas hay de diferencia entre Italia y Japón?

—Ocho horas aproximadamente.

—Ocho horas… —balbuceó— así que cuando aquí son las dos de la tarde allá son…

Serena contaba las horas con los dedos, lo cual me hizo reír. —Las seis de la mañana, cabeza de chorlito.

—Ya lo sabía… arrogante. —me sacó la lengua.

Minutos después bajamos del compartimiento y corrimos como locos junto con Sami, subiendo en todas las atracciones que podíamos, probando toda la comida que había y sencillamente divirtiéndonos. La tarde cayó antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Papá tuvo que cargar a Sami hacia el auto pues estaba rendido de cansancio y se había dormido en los regazos de la señora Ikuko.

—Ocho horas no es mucho tiempo. —Dijo de pronto Serena— Podrías ir a visitarnos en vacaciones… o tal vez yo vendría.

—¿Crees que tú papá te deje?

—Tal vez si me porto bien y saco buenas calificaciones.

—Entonces debes esforzarte mucho, así nos volveremos a ver pronto.

—Prometo que lo haré. —en ese momento desconocía que esa visita jamás se realizaría.

El resto del trayecto hacia casa lo hicimos en silencio. Sami y la señora Ikuko iban en el asiento de en medio de la van, y Serena y yo detrás de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que la cabeza de Serena se acomodaba sobre mi hombro y sentí el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Le tomé la mano con suavidad, esperando que no se despertara, y al poco rato yo también me dormí.

.

.

.

—Darien… cariño… ya estamos en casa.

Derek había estacionado el auto en la entrada de la casa Shields. Ikuko trataba de despertar a Sami para que caminara hasta el otro lado, pero parecía una misión imposible, por lo que el pelinegro decidió que lo cargaría mientras que la peli azul llevaba los recuerdos que habían comprado en el parque.

Olivia por su parte intentaba despertar a Serena y Darien que estaban profundamente dormidos en el asiento trasero, agotados con el trajín del día. Aunque normalmente ella era un poco más liberal que su esposo, no dejaba de preocuparle que ese día los chicos hubieran faltado a clases, pero sabía que tanto Serena como Sami necesitaban algo de distracción, después de todo habían ido a despedir a su padre y pronto tendrían que partir ellos también, dejando a sus amigos atrás, por lo cual a Liv le pareció que podían hacer una excepción.

—¿Aún no logras despertarlos? —preguntó Derek que volvía de la casa Tsukino.

—Están tan profundos… si hasta parecen un par de angelitos. —Liv suspiró—Me causa tanto pesar que tengan que separarse.

—Así es la vida cariño… a veces no se tiene oportunidad de escoger.

—Pero es que es tan injusto Derek… ¿no crees que tal vez podríamos…?

—No Liv, sé lo que está pasando por esa loca cabecita tuya y la respuesta definitivamente es un no… Serena debe estar al lado de su familia.

—Darien va a sufrir mucho.

—Con el tiempo lo superará… lo mismo pasó cuando los Asanuma se mudaron y ya ves, lo superó.

—Pero esta vez es diferente.

Derek suspiró. —Sé que es distinto amor… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Darien crecerá y olvidará esta etapa, no te atormentes.

—Tienes razón… volveré a tratar de despertarlos.

Olivia entró de nueva cuenta al auto, pero no tuvo necesidad de llamar a Darien, él ya estaba despierto. Serena en cambio aún dormía.

—Voy a cargarla a su casa.

Liv asintió y se hizo a un lado. Darien salió del auto y su madre lo ayudó a poner a Serena sobre su espalda. El pelinegro la sujetó firmemente de las piernas y ella se aferró a su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A paso lento atravesó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la casa de los Tsukino, luego entró, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Serena y la colocó sobre la cama.

Al regresar a su casa Olivia y Derek lo esperaban para tener una plática familiar. Si bien todo este tiempo ellos habían disimulado, conocían a la perfección los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Serena, y no querían que su partida hiciera de Darien un chico solitario, como lo había sido durante los meses anteriores a conocer a Serena, cuando su único amigo de infancia se había marchado.

—Dar…

—No quiero hablar del tema mamá.

—Es necesario que lo hagamos hijo, —respondió Derek—estamos algo preocupados por ti.

—Agradezco que se preocupen… pero no es necesario. —dijo Darien desde la escalera —Serena se irá a Italia y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto, ¿o sí?

Sus padres se quedaron callados durante un momento, luego Liv habló. —Quisiéramos hacer de esto algo menos doloroso para ti hijo pero…

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir Dar, es que en la vida pasan cosas que a veces uno no comprende ni puede controlar, y lo único que nos queda es aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

—Sabemos lo difícil que es todo esto para ti cariño, —continuó su madre—pero debes comprender que no siempre podemos tener todo lo que deseamos.

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio. Darien no respondía nada ni se movía, sólo permanecía ahí, con un pie en el primer escalón y la cabeza baja.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Bueno… —respondió Liv mirando entre su hijo y su esposo —yo creo que sí.

—Gracias… lo tomaré en cuenta. ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

—Claro, adelante.

Con las palabras de su padre, Darien subió las escaleras a prisa. El fuerte sonido de la música llegó a los oídos de los Shields, quienes se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo a la perfección lo que significaba aquel ruido. Darien una vez más estaba llorando.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció?<br>**

**Bueno, Darien está sufriendo porque Serena se irá y no sabe cuándo ha de volver, ¿acaso eso hará que él le diga lo que siente por ella?**

**Los reviews de las que tienen cuenta ya los respondí por PM, a las que no, aquí vamos:**

**yssareyes48**, yo también creo que Nick y Rei es un caso perdido, pero quién sabe lo que depare el futuro.

**Bibimallworld**, pues aquí complaciendote con una nueva entrega.

**Nenis**, ya ves que no quería invitarlo al baile sólo advertirle que su papá lo estaba buscando.

**brujitadcc**, tienes razón, esa timidez en Darien no lo ayudará mucho... ¿será que Sere se deje llevar por apariencias?

**Es todo por hoy. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Yeni Reid W, ahí les estaré dejando avances de la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Yeni Reid w.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Por acá Yeni reportándose otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este diario, agradeciendo cada uno de sus comentarios y a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos y follows.**

**Mi hermosa Bell Moon, gracias por la colaboración para este capítulo. ****Y sin más que añadir los dejo con la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

><p><strong>«CAPÍTULO 4»<strong>

Los preparativos para el baile de otoño continuaban viento en popa, y Haruka y Michiru estaban más que absortos en toda la organización. Ambos estaban nominados a rey y reina del baile, así que la responsabilidad de que todo les saliera a pedir de boca era una presión adicional para mi querido hermano.

Los profesores habían dado permiso al comité organizador del baile para ausentarse de clases, así que pasaban todo el día reunidos en el gimnasio, atareados con las decoraciones y preparativos finales. Ahí estaba mi hermano, subido en una escalera colocando el cartel con el nombre que le habían dado al baile, cuando me acerqué a él, con sumo cuidado, no quería que mi hermano hiciera una de las suyas frente a todos sus amigos.

—Haru… —le llamé en tono bajo.

Mi hermano volteó a mirarme, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. —¿Qué quieres renacuajo?

Apreté mis puños a ambos lados. —Necesito pedirte un favor… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Haruka parecía sorprendido. No era que nuestra relación fuera del todo mala, teníamos discusiones como cualquier familia y normalmente no estábamos de acuerdo, principalmente porque él pasaba fastidiándome, pero cuando yo necesitaba de su ayuda siempre podía contar con él.

—¿En qué problema te metiste ahora? —me preguntó tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia atrás de las gradas.

—No es ningún problema. —respondí sacudiéndome de él.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó reclinándose contra las escaleras—No es normal que me busques… siempre estás detrás de Serena todo el día.

Agaché la cabeza al escuchar su comentario, balbuceando frases incoherentes mientras jugaba con la corbata de mi uniforme.

—¡Ya lo veo! —Exclamó Haru con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios—No puedes buscarla porque ella es el problema. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué sabías? —pregunté alzando la vista.

—Que estás como loco por cabeza de bombón.

—Eso no es… —intenté corregir.

—Ya deja de negarlo renacuajo, —interrumpió mi hermano—cualquiera se da cuenta a leguas que estás tragado de esa chica.

—¿Se me nota mucho?

—Eso no es relevante… lo que importa saber es cuándo piensas decírselo, ¿o debo recordarte que se irá dentro de unos meses?

Volví a bajar la mirada. —Pienso en ello todas las noches… pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella. Serena no es una chica como las otras, ella es… ella es…

—Bastante despistada… mira que ser tu mejor amiga y no darse cuenta de que te gusta… porque ella no se lo imagina, ¿cierto?

—Me pidió que fuera su onii-san.

—Su… o…nii…san. —Asentí—Ja, ja, ja, pobre renacuajo… ahora sí estás perdido.

—No te burles Haru… quiero a Serena, de verdad… sé que ella es la chica de mi vida, no habría nadie después de ella.

—Calma Dar… aún eres muy joven para pensar de esa manera… mira que atarte así a una sola chica.

Lo miré extrañado. —Creí que tú solo tenías ojos para Michiru.

—No me malentiendas… amo a mi sirena como nunca quise a otra chica… pero eso no quiere decir que esté ciego.

—Ya veo… tal vez me equivoqué al venir a buscarte precisamente a ti.

Comencé a alejarme cuando sentí el tirón en mi cuello. Haruka me había tomado de la chaqueta y como obviamente me superaba en fuerza fue inútil tratar de seguir avanzando.

—No he terminado contigo renacuajo, ¿ya la invitaste al baile?

—No.

—¿Y qué estás esperando?

—Se rumora que Seiya Kou quiere invitarla.

—Esto es grave… —dijo mi hermano pensativo sin soltarme—muy grave. Pero no te preocupes, pequeña sabandija… deja todo en manos de tu hermano mayor.

Haruka irguió el pecho e hizo su típica señal de victoria. Comencé a preocuparme en serio, preguntándome si había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda, pero ya no podía echarme hacia atrás, cuando Haruka Shields tomaba una misión, como él decía, siempre iba en serio. Sólo me quedaba rezar para que su plan fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases de la mañana recién terminaban en la preparatoria Juban, y Serena caminaba al lado de Rei algo desanimada. Había recibido el examen de literatura y no obtuvo el puntaje esperado, por lo que sabía que eran muy altas sus probabilidades de ser retada por su madre… o lo peor, que la castigaran.

Con el baile de otoño a prácticamente un día de realizarse, esa opción no era muy agradable, ya que tendría que rechazar la invitación de Seiya… claro, si es que la invitaba en algún momento. Habían pasado casi diez días desde que Rei le diera la noticia y el pelinegro aún no se lo pedía.

—No lo comprendo… todos los chicos no hacían más que hablar de eso, a estas alturas Seiya ya debía de haberte invitado.

Las chicas se sentaron en las bancas que había frente a la cancha de baseball, era la hora del almuerzo y aprovecharon el tiempo para platicar del tema. —Yo estoy igual de confundida, —respondió la rubia jugando con su comida— de verdad creí que Seiya me invitaría, pero ya ves, pasado mañana es el baile y aún no lo ha hecho.

—Tal vez sea tímido.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, no por ser popular quiera decir que sea un don juan… es probable que le de pena o miedo de que lo rechaces.

— ¡Pero es lo más tonto que he escuchado! —replicó Serena poniéndose en pie como resorte—Ninguna chica rechazaría a la estrella Seiya Kou.

—Se… Serena…

—¿Qué?

—Tu comida.

La rubia no se había percatado que cuando se puso de pie de aquella forma tan repentina, había vaciado el contenido de su lonchera sobre su enagua, manchándola con las salsas. —¡Ay! —dijo tomando su pañuelo tratando de limpiar el desastre—Mamá va a matarme.

—Serena… no quiero hacer más grave el asunto, pero ahí viene Seiya.

Serena se irguió rápido, escondiendo el pañuelo detrás de su espalda y sonriendo lo más que podía al ver al pelinegro acercarse. Seiya caminaba a paso lento, con la elegancia digna de un príncipe, saludando a un lado y al otro a cuanta chica se le pasaba por enfrente, seguido de sus dos lacayos y hermanos, Taiki y Yaten Kou.

—Hola… bombón. —dijo con una sonrisa seductora cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Ho…la. —respondió la rubia casi derretida.

—No te he visto mucho últimamente, —se acercó a su rostro—¿acaso me has estado evadiendo?

—Eh… yo… no… jamás. —contestó nerviosa, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Hace días que quiero hablar contigo… bombón.

—Soy toda oídos.

El pelinegro sonrió. Su comentario confirmaba que tenía a la pequeña rubia de ojos celestes justo donde él quería, comiendo de su mano, pero no la culpaba, en la secundaria Juban no existía una chica que pudiera resistírsele, incluso se decía que él había salido con chicas de grados superiores, aunque claro, todo se reducía a rumores.

—¿Qué harás el sábado por la noche?

Serena no podía creerlo. Daba saltitos dentro de su cabeza mientras aplaudía y gritaba de la emoción. Estaba a punto de responderle a Seiya cuando…

—¿Por qué no apuntas tu cañón hacia otro lado Kou? —se escuchó una voz detrás de la rubia—Serena no está disponible.

—Le pregunté a ella… no a ti, metiche.

—Hermano… —decía el peli plata a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres enano?

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—No me iré hasta no escuchar la respuesta de mi bombón.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso al pitufo… si sabes lo que te conviene.

Seiya estaba furioso, no le gustaba ni un poco que alguien me metiera en sus asuntos. Él quería a Serena para él y no pararía hasta que ella fuera parte de su lista de trofeos; así que ningún idiota cambiaría eso.

—Seiya… —ahora era su hermano Taiki quien le hablaba—Yaten tiene razón… busquemos a otra chica.

—No, quiero a Serena y no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta suya.

—¿Acaso estás sordo Kou? —El chico jaló a Serena detrás de sí—Te he dicho que ella no está disponible.

—¿Es tu novia?

—No… no lo es, pero tampoco será uno de tus trofeos.

—Ya estoy harto de esto.

Seiya hizo el intento de arremeter contra el joven, pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron. Yaten lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo y Taiki por el derecho, ambos suplicándole que entrara en razón.

—¿Pero qué diablos les sucede a ustedes dos, par de gallinas? ¿Por qué le tienen miedo a este espantapájaros?

—Seiya… —dijo Yaten—él es Shields… Haruka Shields.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ampliamente, su cuerpo se congeló, una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por su cien. Miró a Haruka, quien sonreía maliciosamente y luego a la pequeña rubia detrás de él. Deseaba estar con Serena, pero era más importante su físico, así que…

—Esto no se quedará así. —Dijo acomodándose su chaqueta—Vámonos de aquí.

—Seiya espera, —dijo Serena—¿y el baile?

—Bombón… hermosa… háblame cuando no tengas a un gorila sobre protector contigo.

Haruka gruñó con su comentario y Seiya y sus hermanos se apresuraron a irse de ahí. El rubio estaba bastante complacido con lo que había hecho, alejó el peligro de Serena y ayudó a su hermanito, dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Se giró hacia Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro. —No tienes nada que agradecerme cabeza de bombón. —dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Serena.

Pero Serena no parecía muy feliz con lo que había ocurrido. Tenía el rostro rojo de la furia y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —¡Eres un idiota Haruka Shields! —le gritó—¿quién te has creído para espantar así al chico más lindo de la escuela?

—Nuestras familias son amigas, —dijo Haruka en tono despreocupado—mi deber es cuidar de ti ya que soy una especie de hermano mayor.

—Hermano mayor mis…

—¡Cuida ese lenguaje jovencita! O se lo diré a tu mamá.

—Eres un… eres un…

Y se fue echando chispas. Rei miraba a Haruka embobada, aunque sabía que alguien como él jamás se fijaría en ella, no podía dejar de ser una más de las chicas del fan club del genial Haruka Shields.

—Ya se le pasará. —le dijo Haruka pero la pelinegra parecía no escucharlo.

El rubio pasó su mano delante del rostro de la chica, pero Rei no reaccionaba, no hacía nada más que suspirar y mirarlo con atención.

—Yo… creo que mejor me voy.

—Si… —respondió suspirando.

—Bueno… eh…, —la actitud de la pelinegra lo puso algo nervioso—adiós.

Haruka salió casi corriendo, dejando a Rei en estado de shock, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el rubio.

—Haruka Shields…

Dijo alguien a su espalda, sacándola de su estupor y asustando a la chica. — ¡Nicolás! —gritó Rei despavorida cuando volteó y se encontró al chico a su espalda—Casi me matas de un susto.

—Lo siento… no fue mi intención Rei… yo sólo quería…

—No me molestes… tengo cosas que hacer.

—Invitarte al baile.

Nic se quedó con la mano extendida, en donde llevaba una rosa blanca para Rei. Ella no había escuchado su invitación y eso deprimió al castaño.

_—__Claro que me gustaría Nic. _—decía el castaño imitando la voz de la pelinegra.—_Me haces tan feliz._

_—__Tranquilízate nena… sólo eres una más en mi lista de opciones._

_—__Ay Nic… eres tan genial._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamá recién había venido a dejarnos la cena. Serena estaba sentada en el suelo, enfrente de mí, ambos concentrados en los cuadernos de química sobre la mesa. En menos de quince días debíamos de presentar exámenes y con lo de la partida del señor Tsukino y la noticia de la inminente partida de Serena, había tenido muy poco tiempo para prepararme adecuadamente.

—¡Es imposible! —la escuché gruñir—Sencillamente imposible.

La miré de reojo, sin despegar casi mis ojos de mis cuadernos. Se había echado sobre la mesa, su cara casi aplastada de medio lado y los brazos extendidos, con una expresión de puro dolor al mejor estilo de Serena.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté entre dientes.

—Mi vida está arruinada… mi futuro perdido como una gota en el mar… seré arrastrada como una hoja por el viento.

—Deja de ver tantos doramas.

—Es que no lo entiendes Dar… soy un desperdicio de la vida… una piltrafa humana… la peor de los peores… una ¡baka!

—Tampoco es para tanto.

Se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y su cabeza chocó de golpe contra una de las patas de mi escritorio. Serena ahogó un grito de dolor y yo una risa.

—No te burles Darien Shields… soy un fracaso con F mayúscula… ni siquiera puedo hacer drama sin cometer una tontería.

Suspiré. Dejé mis libros a un lado y la llamé. —A ver… dime qué es lo que no entiendes ahora.

Serena se levantó de golpe y tomó su cuaderno, poniéndolo frente a mí, casi restregándolo en mi cara. Lo tomé de sus manos y le di una hojeada a lo que ella me mostraba. —Serena… te expliqué esto hace diez minutos.

—Y te juro que lo había entendido… pero de pronto ¡puf! —Hizo una seña de explosión con sus manos—Todo se esfumó.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, cabeza de chorlito… ven, voy a explicarlo otra vez.

Entusiasmada se acomodó de nuevo en la mesa y coloqué el cuaderno frente a ella. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, con toda su atención puesta en los apuntes; sin embargo mi atención se había ido hacia el escote de su blusa, por donde asomaba la línea de sus pechos… ¡pechos que no estaban ahí hace seis años! ¡Mucho menos hace dos! Cuando comencé a notar sus pequeños cambios.

—La raíz cuadrada de nueve… —empecé a balbucear, completamente desubicado.

—Dar… ¿estás bien?

Pasó la mano frente a mi rostro, llamando mi nombre. Yo podía sentir el hilillo de sangre escurriéndose por mi nariz, entonces Serena se percató de la dirección que seguían mis ojos y… —¡Darien Shields! —gritó furiosa cubriéndose.

Reaccioné. Serena estaba roja, apretaba los puños y dientes, en un instante creí que se tiraría sobre mí, que me golpearía pero… alguien tocó a la puerta. No me importaba quien rayos había sido, en ese momento era mi ídolo, mi dios, mi salvador, mi…

—¿Por qué no habrías renacuajo? —hermano. Al menos esta vez me sirvió de algo.

Haruka miró hacia Serena, luego hacia mí y después nuevamente hacia Serena. En su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada. —¿Pero quién lo diría renacuajo? Si eres un perver…

—¿Qué quieres Haruka? —Lo interrumpí—Estamos estudiando.

Mi hermano se reclinó en el umbral de la puerta, cerrando un puño y observando sus manos, alargando el momento en el que dejaría caer "su bomba". —Estaba pensando… que ya que me debes un favor…—lo miré alarmado—¿Qué? —Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado señalando a Serena—Ah… eso… no te preocupes, no se da ni cuenta.

Serena estaba de brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros, no sabía lo que le había pasado para que estuviera enojada con mi hermano, sólo podía intuir que tenía que ver con el plan de Haru para alejarla de Seiya, cuando llegó a mi casa había dejado claro que esperaba no encontrarse con el energúmeno de mi hermano, sorprendiéndome de que conociera semejante palabra.

—Dime rápido lo que quieres y déjanos solos.

—Necesito que me ayudes en el baile de mañana. —soltó de una vez, sin anestesia.

—Estás loco… no pienso estar ahí y ser tu esclavo toda la noche.

—¿Es tu última palabra renacuajo?

Tragué grueso. —No puedes hacerme nada.

—Cabeza de bom…

—Está bien… lo haré.

—Excelente… quizás tú también quieras ayudarnos Serena.

Serena le sacó la lengua. —Aún no te perdono Haruka Shields, no vengas a pedirme favores.

—¿Ni siquiera por esto? —Haruka sacó un paquete de su bolsillo. —Son las que te gustan…

—Las de fresa… —dijo Serena levantándose poco a poco, como hipnotizada.

—Así es…

—¿Las que tienen relleno de caramelo?

—Sí…

Haruka sostenía el paquete de pastelillos favoritos de Serena en el aire, mientras ella daba saltitos tratando de tomarlo. Yo sólo podía quedarme mirando, con una mano sobre el rostro. Jamás podría entender cómo era que algo tan insignificante fuera su punto débil.

—Yo lo quiero Haru… no seas malito. —decía haciendo pucheros.

—¿Vas a ayudarme mañana en el baile?

Podía ver cómo se debatía entre su debilidad por los dulces y la humillación pública de tener que ayudar a Haruka cuando todas sus amigas estarían allí posiblemente con una pareja. —Vamos cabeza de bombón… no tienes toda la noche para decidir… ¿quieres el pastelillo de fresa?

—¡Ay! —aulló Serena—¡De acuerdo! Te voy a ayudar con el dichoso baile.

—¡Sí! —Respondió victorioso, entregándole a Serena el postre—Los quiero allí a las tres en punto… y lleven ropa formal para cambiarse luego. —y cerró la puerta.

Volteé a mirar a Serena. Tenía la cara llena de migajas de pastel y manchas de caramelo en la cara.

—¿Qué? —me dijo con la boca llena de pastelillo.

Moví la cabeza de un lado para el otro. —En verdad que no tienes remedio cabeza de chorlito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Darien-kun ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor, amor Sailor Moon! Darien-kun ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor, amor Sailor Moon!_

Estiré la mano para apagar mi despertador de Sailor Moon que había ganado en una convención de anime a la cual había asistido. Era genial despertar en las mañanas con la dulce voz de mi heroína favorita sonando en mi oído. Me restregué los ojos y estiré la mano hacia el buró. Tomé mis gafas y me las coloqué, aún entre dormido y despierto.

Bajé de la cama y caminé despacio hasta el cuarto de baño. Mi rostro lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal frente al espejo, pero suponía que era por haberme desvelado la noche anterior, tratando de explicarle a cabeza de chorlito lo necesario para el examen de química.

Levanté la tapa del inodoro y me disponía a hacer caso al llamado de la naturaleza cuando…—¡Bien! —Haruka abrió la puerta—Ya que estás despierto te espero abajo para irnos al gimnasio.

—Creí que tenía que estar a las tres. —dije bostezando.

—Cambio de planes renacuajo… supongo que no tienes problema. —respondió levantando la ceja.

—Tengo sueño… anoche no dormí… —un nuevo bostezo—bien.

—No era pregunta… estate listo pronto, salimos en diez minutos.

Maldije mi suerte y el momento en el que se me había ocurrido la genial idea de pedirle ayuda a Haruka con lo de Serena. Aunque en ese momento me pareció que resultaría bien, debí de haber calculado que el precio a pagar sería alto… y Haruka disfrutaría haciéndome pagarlo.

—Hazte a un lado enano. —ahora era Drew quien me interrumpía.

Me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha, mientras dejaba a mi hermano a solas para hacer sus necesidades. —¿Qué haces despierto ten temprano?

—El baile de otoño. —dijo.

—¿Haruka también te obligó a ayudarlo?

—No… en realidad fue Michiru.

Aquello no me sorprendió mucho, sabía muy bien que bajo la tierna, dulce e inocente apariencia de la novia de mi hermano, se escondía una pequeña fierecilla… digo, si podía hacer que Haruka la obedeciera podría lograrlo con cualquiera de los Shields si se lo propusiera.

—Michiru tiene una amiga… es hermosa. Me ayudará a tener una cita con ella si los ayudo con lo del baile.

—Debí haberlo imaginado.

—Me entenderás cuando seas más grande enano.

Salí de la ducha y empecé a secarme. Drew extendió su mano y alborotó mis cabellos mojados y luego salió del baño. Coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi cintura mientras me secaba la cabeza, pensando en el atareado día que tenía por delante y en tener que estar en el baile, ayudando a mi hermano y sin pareja. Comenzaba a creer que era un perdedor. No tenía el valor para hablar con Serena de mis sentimientos y ella terminaría de irse sin saberlo.

Observé mi imagen borrosa en el espejo. Estaba harto de ser invisible ante Serena, harto de que me tratara como si no fuera del sexo opuesto, harto de tener que escucharla suspirar por otro… así que tomé una decisión. Hoy, durante el baile, buscaría el momento para hablar con ella y aclararle mis sentimientos, decirle que no podía ser su onii-san; ni ninguna otra cosa parecida, que lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad, una sola y no se arrepentiría. Si ella me daba esa oportunidad yo la esperaría, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, yo esperaría por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de algunas bebidas energizantes y más de diez horas de trabajo forzado, por fin podía detenerme a descansar. Desde que salimos en la mañana en el viejo Land Cruiser de Haruka con dirección a la preparatoria, no había tenido un solo momento para sentarme o tomar aire, aún se necesitaban hacer muchas cosas para tener todo listo para recibir al alumnado.

Haruka dejó a uno de sus amigos a cargo de todo lo que había que hacer en el gimnasio mientras él, Michiru y Andrew terminaban de finiquitar detalles con la banda, el expendedor de bebidas, el alquiler de mobiliario, en fin, aún quedaba mucho por hacer, a pesar de los esfuerzos del comité para tenerlo todo antes.

Serena llegó sobre las cuatro de la tarde, como siempre demorada. Se disculpó con todos unas cinco veces antes de poner las manos sobre la obra. Estaba maravillada con lo que habíamos logrado hasta esa hora, era la primera vez que veía de qué se trataría el baile de otoño, Haruka y los demás habían mantenido en secreto los detalles pues querían que fuera sorpresa, y que su último año antes de irse a la universidad no pasara desapercibido para nadie; quería ser recordado como el organizador de un mega evento.

—Debes estar agotado. —dijo Serena sentándose a mi lado en el suelo frente a las gradas—Toma.

Me extendió una lata de soda, la cual bebí con prisa. Me sequé la boca con el dorso de la mano y le ofrecí a Serena un trago, pero ella hizo una mueca así que yo seguí bebiendo hasta que ya no quedaba nada. —Gracias.

—No fue nada.

Mirábamos las decoraciones del gimnasio. Había pequeñas estrellas plateadas colgando del techo, moviéndose con suavidad producto de la leve brisa que entraba. En la entrada se colocó un fondo con un castillo, donde los alumnos podían tomarse una foto para el recuerdo. El escenario parecía un manto estelar y tenía una luna creciente y plateada en el centro.

—"Moonlight Densetsu" —Serena leyó el cartel con el nombre del baile—Suena genial.

—Sí… esta vez el neandertal se lució ¿no crees?

—Haruka puede ser genial cuando se lo propone.

Nos quedamos con la vista hacia la nada, en silencio. Podía sentir el revoltijo en mi estómago, producto del nerviosismo y las ganas locas que tenía de decirle todo a Serena de una vez ahí mismo, pero me contuve… quería que ese momento fuera todo lo que yo siempre había imaginado, bailando suavemente con la cabeza de Serena acomodada en mi pecho mientras yo podía oler su delicado perfume de fresas.

—¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Llama casi a diario, pero con quien más habla es con mamá Ikuko.

—Supongo que lo extrañas.

—Es raro regresar a casa y que no esté allí, pero cada día es un poco más llevadero.

—Serena…—ella volteó a mirarme, sus grandes ojos celestes tenían destellos, me parecía hermosa aun así, despeinada y desarreglada—eres muy bonita.

—No digas esas cosas, —me dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—vas a hacer que me sonroje.

—Lo digo en serio cabeza de chorlito… creo que eres linda.

La miré seriamente. El rostro de Serena se veía pálido, por unos instantes dejó de moverse, sólo me miraba… y yo me iba acercando… cada vez más cerca… y más… y más…

—Ahí estás renacuajo. —Dijo Haruka tomándome de la sudadera y levantándome casi en el aire—Necesito que me ayudes a bajar las cosas de la banda.

Serena se levantó visiblemente nerviosa, colocando detrás de su oreja un mechón rebelde de cabello. —¿Qué hago yo Haru?

—Ve a ver qué necesita Michiru.

—¡A sus órdenes jefe! —respondió haciendo un exagerado saludo militar para luego salir corriendo a buscar a la novia de mi hermano.

—Parece que llegué a tiempo. —dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces tú… viste… a propósito… —gruñí—Eres un idiota Haruka Shields.

—Je, je, je.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alrededor de las siete de la noche la gente comenzó a llegar. El DJ ponía la música y les daba la bienvenida, mientras que todos los que trabajamos arduamente estábamos en los vestidores, tomando una ducha y vistiéndonos de manera apropiada para el evento. Yo había llevado mi esmoquin negro con pajarilla, uno que papá me había regalado cuando cumplí los trece y que aún no estrenaba.

Haruka estaba teniendo algo de problemas para colocar su pajarilla, y sin Michiru cerca me correspondió la labor de ayudar a mi hermano… total ya había pasado todo el día haciéndolo, algo más no era problema. Drew apareció de repente con una bolsa plástica negra, de esas que se usan para recoger los desechos del jardín.

—Creí que ya no llegabas tarado.

—Fue más difícil de lo que creí… no tenían la cantidad suficiente y tuve que ir a varias tiendas.

Me acerqué a él y traté de asomarme para ver de qué se trataba. —No toques eso, —dijo Haruka haciéndome a un lado y dirigiéndose a Drew—vamos a ver lo que trajiste.

Haruka abrió la bolsa y comenzó a sacar lo que me parecieron antifaces. Eran de diferentes estilos y colores, con decoraciones en escarcha que las hacían brillar en la oscuridad, de eso se aseguró Haru. —Buen trabajo Drew. —chocaron sus manos.

Mi hermano empezó a repartir los antifaces entre sus amigos. —¿Le llevaste a Michiru las suyas?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial. —cuando llegó a mí me dio un antifaz blanco que podía cubrir la mitad de mi rostro. Estaba decorado con tonos azules, formando curvas estilo tribal. —No te lo quites en toda la noche. —me advirtió y continuó repartiendo.

—¿Es necesario que use esto?

—La fiesta es de máscaras, no quisimos decir nada para evitar que la gente se dijera entre sí qué antifaz le corresponde. En la entrada se está repartiendo uno por uno, nadie sabe el antifaz del otro… a excepción claro de nosotros.

—¿Serena también tendrá uno? —pregunté.

—_¿Serena también tendrá uno? _—Dijo imitando de forma patética mi voz—Por supuesto que sí, ella también nos ayudó mucho.

Me quedé observando el antifaz en mi mano, preguntándome si Serena me reconocería con él puesto o si yo podría reconocerla a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sólo un poco más… ¡listo! Quedaste perfecta.

—Déjame ver…

Serena se asomó al espejo del vestidor de mujeres. No podía creer que fuera su imagen la que le devolvía el espejo, se veía tan distinta y, aunque estuviera mal decirlo, le parecía bonita.

—¿Sucede algo Sere? —le preguntó Michiru que la notó algo extraña.

Serena se ruborizó. —No es nada. —respondió, no quería decirle a Michiru que por un leve momento había recordado a Darien y el instante en el que casi le dio un beso, un par de horas atrás en el gimnasio.

No entendía porqué pero le agradaba sentirse bonita y quería verse así y conocer la reacción de Darien cuando la viera. El sentimiento que había ardido en su pecho era muy diferente al que sintió cuando le pidió ser su onii-san, incluso comenzaba a dudar que realmente quisiera ese tipo de relación con el pelinegro. Pero por otro lado le aterraba la idea de comenzar a verlo de otra forma, Darien era su mejor amigo, quien la conocía más, quien sabía todos sus más oscuros secretos.

No quería hacerle daño, lastimar su corazón, ilusionarlo sabiendo que en menos de tres meses debía partir hacia Italia, sin saber cuándo podría regresar, cuando volvería a verlo. Aquel pensamiento echó hacia atrás el recuerdo de Darien diciéndole bonita e intentando besarla.

—Sólo nos falta el antifaz.

—¿Todos llevarán uno?

—Sí… los chicos ya tienen los suyos. Esta noche será algo romántico.

La rubia se colocó el antifaz color negro con resplandores turquesa, el cual combinaba a la perfección con el vestido que Michiru le había dado. Ella llevó un vestido rosa bastante infantil, le hubiera dado pena salir de esa forma al baile, pero por suerte Michiru le prestó uno color turquesa, el cual estaba bastante más a la moda y de acorde con la ocasión, en comparación al suyo.

—¿Lista? —Serena asintió—Entonces salgamos a deslumbrarlos a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba de pie al lado de la mesa de pasa bocas, mientras todos bailaban al ritmo de la música electro. Me sentía como pez fuera del agua, el libro de "etiqueta de los Shields" no traía instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse en una fiesta y no contaba con nadie para que me instruyera; hacía mucho rato que había perdido de vista a Haruka y a Drew; por lo que me encontraba completamente solo con mi predicamento.

De repente el DJ tomó un descanso y la banda empezó a tomar su lugar en el escenario. Pronto empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes, y las parejas que llegaron juntas y las que se habían formado, se abrazaron y comenzaron el lento movimiento de vaivén. Ahora encima de pez fuera del agua me sentía un retrasado, por no decir perdedor; aunque no era el único que no estaba en la pista bailando, del otro lado del salón estaba Kelvin… sin embargo él no contaba dentro de los socialmente aceptados, así que era lo mismo que nada.

Empecé a caminar con dirección a la salida, necesitaba huir de mi tragedia sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero al cruzar la mitad del salón me encontré de frente con Serena. No sé cómo hice para reconocerla, no tenía ni la más remota idea de la ropa que se había puesto o del antifaz que le había tocado, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era ella. Tragué grueso y retomé el rumbo, dirigiéndome esta vez hacia ella.

Sin decirle nada le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios. La escolté hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, y nerviosamente coloqué una de mis manos sobre su cintura y con la otra tomé una de sus manos. Serena entonces se soltó y pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, obligándome a acercarla más a mi cuerpo.

La banda tocaba una canción que yo no conocía… una que hablaba sobre amores no ordinarios. Tomé a Serena fuertemente por la cintura y ella colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Estaba bastante seguro de que los acelerados latidos de mi corazón pronto harían que se marchara, pero Serena levantó un poco su cabeza, me sonrió dulcemente y dijo: —Tenía ganas de estar así contigo.

Este era el momento que yo tanto había soñado. No podía retrasarlo más, no podía seguir huyendo. Reuní el poco valor Shields que había heredado de mi madre e incliné el rostro hacia el suyo. Entonces cerró los ojos y yo… la besé.

El miedo me invadió de repente. Nunca antes había besado a una chica y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero Serena me abrazó aún más fuerte y todas mis inseguridades se fueron, desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Nos separamos unos segundos después y ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Creí que este día no llegaría nunca, —me dijo—menos después de lo que hizo Haruka el otro día.

Me separé de ella y la miré extrañado. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablándome Serena? ¿Acaso sería que ella…? —¿Pasa algo… Seiya? —me preguntó.

Mi mundo de ilusiones y fantasías se vino abajo en un instante. Aquel beso… mi primer beso… el beso que compartí con el amor de mi vida… no había sido para mí. Serena me había confundido con otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no me quieran matar por el final de este capítulo, todo tiene un motivo.<strong>

**Mony**, gracias por unirte a la historia y respondiendo tu duda no creo que haya "algo" adicional a ese pasado en común, al menos no con este tímido Darien ja ja ja.

**brujitadcc**, creo que le fue un poquitín peor a Darien en este capítulo, pero no llores ¿sí?

**yssareyes48**, más que acabado amiga.

Mi Facebook Yeni Reid W está a su disposición, recuerden que ahí publico adelantos de la historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos!  
><strong>

**Se me hizo un poco tarde para publicar, gomene, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo de hoy. También me disculpo por no contestar sus reviews del capítulo anterior, los he leído todos y me han gustado pero esta semana ha sido de locos para mí, noticias inesperadas y otras cositas más que me han impedido sentarme con calma a escribirles, pero prometo responder pronto.**

**El agradecimiento como siempre a mi amiga Bell Moon por el apoyo y pues los dejo con la historia.**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>«CAPITULO 5»<strong>

_—__Darien-kun, ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor-Amor Sailor Moon! Darien-kun, ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor-Amor Sailor Moon! Darien-kun, ¡Ohayou!..._

Me estiré en la cama y apagué el despertador, jalando la sábana sobre mi cabeza y envolviéndome dentro de ella. Esa mañana mi ánimo no era el mejor del mundo, poco deseaba salir de mi cama y mucho menos ver a alguien de mi familia, así que decidí que lo mejor era el auto enclaustramiento.

Las emociones por lo vivido la noche anterior aún las tenía frescas. La forma en cómo se veía Serena, su tierna sonrisa, la manera en que me había abrazado, el olor de su cabello al recostarse sobre mi pecho… y el beso. Aquel beso que había sido tanto mi mayor alegría como mi mayor tristeza.

No podía creer que ella me hubiera confundido. Ella podría llevar un disfraz de Darth Vader y yo aún sabría que es ella. Pero Serena me había confundido con Seiya. Y lo peor de todo era que me llamó por su nombre segundos después de haberla besado. Era humillante, y para terminar de hacer más grande mi humillación, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que salir corriendo y llorando como una niñita. Fue realmente patético.

El teléfono sobre mi mesa empezó a vibrar y me estiré para alcanzarlo junto con mis gafas. Tenía varios mensajes de Nicolás del día anterior, que no había contestado por estar ayudando a Haruka con lo del baile. Los borré sin leerlos y pasé al siguiente remitente.

« ¿Dónde estás? » Era un mensaje de Serena, enviado momentos después de mi huida del baile. «Onii-san, tengo algo que contarte.» «No desparezcas así, arrogante, necesito a mi mejor amigo.» «Bueno, creo que hablamos después, ¿nos vemos mañana?»

Uno a uno los fui borrando y dejé mi teléfono a un lado, observándolo como si del teléfono de _"La llamada perdida"_ se tratara. Di un profundo suspiro y me volví a enrollar en las sábanas. Me esperaba un largo día que con suerte me ayudaría a prepararme, mañana debía enfrentarme a Serena sí o sí… y la verdad no sabía cómo haría para no salir huyendo de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Olivia subió las escaleras, recogiendo las prendas sucias que habían desperdigadas por el lugar, vivir en una casa llena de hombres a veces la volvía loca, pero la verdad era que no se cambiaba por nadie en el mundo, tenía un esposo atento y tres hijos que, aunque desordenados y algo revoltosos, eran chicos realmente buenos, tiernos, cariñosos y aplicados.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hijo menor y levantó la mano, dudando si tocar o no a la puerta. —¿Sucede algo, preciosa?

La voz de Derek la exaltó, haciéndola dar un saltito. Se calmó rápidamente y tomó de la mano a su esposo para apartarlo de la puerta y que su hijo no pudiese oír. —Lleva encerrado toda la mañana, —le dijo—ni siquiera ha querido desayunar.

—Tal vez tenga dolor de estómago.

—No… creo que tiene algo que ver con el baile de anoche. —Olivia suspiró apesadumbrada—Regresó temprano y no quiso hablar… subió a su habitación y desde entonces está encerrado.

—Quizás se haya peleado con Haruka, ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien.

—Tal vez tengas razón, cariño, aun así no dejo de preocuparme.

La puerta sobre la que estaba recostada la rubia se abrió de repente, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Derek, Olivia hubiese caído en el suelo. Se volteó molesta contra el responsable. —Haruka Shields… en este momento me vas a decir qué le hiciste a tu hermano.

El rubio no comprendía nada, aún estaba medio dormido, caminaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se rascaba una nalga. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Tu hermano volvió del baile y se encerró en su habitación!

Derek ponía las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, tratando de calmarla, pero la rubia agitaba los brazos furiosa con su hijo mayor. —Cariño… recuerda que no queremos que Darien se de cuenta de lo que hablamos.

—Sí, tienes razón. —se acercó a Haruka, susurrando—Ahora mismo vas a arreglar las cosas con tu hermano, de lo contrario estarás castigado.

—Soy algo mayorcito para que me castigues, mamá. —le respondió Haruka con aires de suficiencia.

—¡Haruka Shields! —gritó Olivia enfurecida.

La piel del rubio se crispó, abrió los ojos ampliamente y empezó a temblar de miedo. —Está bien, lo hago, pero por favor no mates a tu hermoso hijo.

Olivia se calmó. —Muy bien, —dijo pellizcando con dulzura su mejilla—espero los resultados. —Y se fue silbando.

—Cuando reacciona así me da escalofrío. —dijo Haruka temblando aún de miedo.

—Por tu bien espero que Darien te abra la puerta.

Derek pasó al lado de su hijo, depositando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien lo miró como pidiéndole auxilio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía un hermoso día. El otoño comenzaba a decir adiós y dar paso al invierno. Las hojas rojas de los cerezos empezaban a caer, dejando los árboles con ramas desnudas elevándose hacia los aires valientemente. Serena había recibido un llamado de Rei para que se vieran en el parque #10, irían a patinar por las explanadas y luego irían a tomar un helado antes de que el invierno hiciera su aparición en pleno y tomar helado fuera un acto suicida.

La rubia tomó el metro a eso de mediodía, luego por supuesto de haber ayudado a mamá Ikuko con los quehaceres de la casa, y llegó al parque antes de la hora acordada, cosa que no era muy usual, pero ese día particularmente tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba la urgente ayuda de su amiga.

—Serena… aquí. —dijo Rei en cuanto la vio, moviendo el brazo en un saludo.

Serena sonrió de vuelta a su amiga y corrió hasta donde se encontraba ésta. Conforme se iba acercando notó que Rei no estaba sola, a su lado había una chica que se le hacía bastante familiar. —Hola Rei, ¿qué tal estás? —dijo la rubia al llegar.

—Bastante sorprendida de que estés tan temprano.

—Lo que pasa es que me dije a mí misma, _mi misma, no puedes hacer esperar a una chica linda como Rei en el parque sola, _y por eso vine a tiempo.

Tanto Rei como la chica a su lado se rieron de las ocurrencias de Serena. —Ay Sere, a veces dices unas cosas… Por cierto, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a una amiga.

—Por supuesto que no… mi nombre es Serena, nos conocemos ¿cierto? Tu cara se me hace muy familiar.

—Qué despistada que eres Serena… ella va a nuestra clase, es Ami Mizuno.

La chica hizo una reverencia muy formal. —Es un gusto conocerte, Tsukino-san, soy Mizuno Ami.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó feliz la rubia—Ya decía yo que te conocía… pero por favor, no me digas Tsukino-san que no estamos en la escuela, dime Serena… yo puedo decirte Ami, ¿cierto?

Ami sonrió. —Sí, me puedes decir Ami… Serena.

Terminadas las presentaciones empezaron con el plan de ese día. El parque #10 estaba repleto de gente, que a pesar de que las temperaturas comenzaban a enfriar, aprovechaban para hacer sus días de campo en familia o divertirse con los músicos y bailarines que se reunían allí para divertir a grandes y chicos.

Serena, Rei y Ami se dedicaron a patinar durante algunas horas, deteniéndose cada tanto para tomar algo de aire o sencillamente para observar a los diferentes artistas callejeros que se presentaban en distintos puntos del parque. Después de unas tres horas de actividad, decidieron guardar sus patines y dirigirse al Crown, su lugar de postres favoritos, donde no sólo vendían los helados que tanto le gustaban a las chicas, sino los más deliciosos pasteles acompañados de un rico café.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas y enseguida una joven de cabellos castaños se acercó hacia ellas. —Bienvenidas al Crown, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

—¿Cuál es la especialidad de hoy? —preguntó Rei.

—Tenemos el triple de fresa cubierto con una deliciosa capa de chocolate y chispas de colores… hay descuento para grupos.

—No me gustan mucho las chispas…

—Ami, por favor… es helado de fresa. —respondió Serena haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—¿Puedo pedir uno sin chispas?

—Por supuesto. —dijo la chica.

—Entonces trae cuatro.

—¿Cuatro? —Preguntó contando dos veces a las chicas—Pero… pero…

—No te preocupes Una, —respondió Rei—son dos para Serena, ella adora el sabor de fresa.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba.

Unazuki, la chica que las atendió, dejó la mesa y puso el pedido, para luego ir a otra mesa a tomar una nueva orden. Las chicas se relajaron, esperando por sus helados, pero había una de ellas que jugueteaba con su cabello, indecisa en si hablar o no.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sere? —Preguntó Rei luego de un rato—Te he notado algo distraída.

—Rei… ¿estuviste en el baile de anoche?

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza. —No… nadie me invitó.

—¿Y tú Ami?

—Yo sí… fui con mi novio Richard.

—Ami-chan… no sabía que tuvieras novio, —dijo Serena sorprendida—eres tan genial.

—No es nada, nos conocemos desde primaria y después nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos.

—¡Qué romántico! —dijeron Serena y Rei al unísono.

—Por cierto… yo te vi en el baile, Serena.

—Eso quiere decir que… —Rei dio un grito de emoción— ¡Al fin Seiya pudo invitarte a ir!

Serena agachó la cabeza y volvió a jugar con su cabello. —En realidad no… fui porque Haruka me pidió ayuda… pero pasó algo que quisiera contarles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando por fin Haruka logró que Darien le abriera, no sabía si eso era una victoria o un completo error. En la habitación se podía percibir un aire de penumbras, a pesar de que aún era de día una oscuridad reinaba en la habitación y se sentía frío. Haruka pensó que había entrado en la habitación de la niña del exorcista en lugar de la de su hermano menor.

—Dar... —dijo Haruka cauteloso—lo que sea que te haya hecho esta vez quiero que sepas que no fue a propósito, aunque en realidad no sé qué puede haber sido.

—No estoy así por tu culpa.

—¿Ah no? —Haruka suspiró aliviado—Bueno… pues ya que estamos entendidos me voy.

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a su hermano ahogar un gemido. Se vio tentado a seguir su marcha, total no era problema suyo lo que le pasara a su hermano, pero algo le dijo que no debía dejarlo así, por lo cual se devolvió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Escucha, renacuajo, si necesitas hablar con alguien entonces yo…

—¡Onii-san! —dijo Darien levantándose de pronto y abrazándose a su hermano.

Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, evitar el contacto sería lo mejor para la apariencia que él quería guardar frente a todos, pero al sentir cómo las lágrimas del pelinegro comenzaban a mojar su camisa, Haruka se enterneció y correspondió a su abrazo. —Cálmate renacuajo, —dijo acariciándole la espalda—cuéntale todo a tu hermano mayor.

Darien dudó por un momento si decirle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido, no quería darle armas a Haruka para usar en su contra, pero luego de unos segundos de lucha interior se decidió a hablar con él.

El rubio escuchó con atención todo lo que su hermanito menor decía. No había asomo de una risa burlesca, ni siquiera una mínima sonrisa, Haruka en realidad estaba prestando sumo cuidado a lo que Darien le contaba con lujo de detalles, y parecía que mentalmente estuviera haciendo algunos cálculos.

Sus planes no habían salido exactamente como los imaginó cuando de último momento se le ocurrió la idea de los antifaces. Haruka había pensado que al estar escondido detrás del antifaz, su hermano tomaría valor para hablar sinceramente con Serena y contarle sus sentimientos; pero no contó con que la despistada rubia confundiera a su hermano con el idiota de Seiya.

—Entonces salí corriendo del gimnasio y ya el resto lo sabes.

_—__Mmm… ¿qué diría mi Sirena? _—se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio—_Seguramente lo abrazaría. _—Miró detenidamente a su hermano—_No, han sido suficientes arrumacos por un día. ¡Ya sé! Lo mejor es infundirle un poco de la actitud Shields y…_

—Te estoy hablando, Haru…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Sabía que era un error hablar contigo.

—Relájate renacuajo, que te estaba poniendo atención.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darien enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto… ¿acaso lo dudas?... no me respondas. —Haruka guardó silencio un momento y luego continuó—Lo que estás a punto de oír —dijo en tono dramático— es el método súper infalible de los Shields. Papá lo usó con mamá, el abuelo Shields con la abuela y así ha pasado de generación a generación —el rubio se puso en pie y puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo el saludo a la bandera—hasta que ha llegado a la quinta generación de los Shields sin una sola…

—¿Quieres decirme de una buena vez de qué diablos se trata? —lo interrumpió Darien.

—…falla. —Haruka se desplomó de nuevo en la cama—De verdad que le quitas la emoción a todo, renacuajo.

—La técnica infalible, Haru…

—Bien… esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminaron de comer sus helados de fresa con chocolate. Serena no sólo acabó con los dos que había ordenado en un principio, sino que además pidió una ración extra. La verdad era que lo sucedido la noche anterior en el baile la había dejado con mucha ansiedad y no podía evitar comer cuanto postre le pasara por enfrente.

—Jamás pensé que Seiya fuera de ese tipo.

—¿De cuál tipo, Rei?

—¡Pues tímido! —respondió casi eufórica la pelinegra—Es un hecho que lo que le dio fue un ataque de timidez… es tan dulce. —dijo suspirando.

—Dulce o no, yo quedé como una tonta en media pista sin saber qué hacer.

—No parece algo muy propio de él. —Replicó pensativa Ami—Los Kou siempre han sido algo soberbios y… mujeriegos. —terminó casi en un susurro.

Serena cayó sobre la mesa, golpeando su frente y llorando como una niña chiquita. —No digas esas cosas Ami, —la reprendió Rei—pones nerviosa a Serena.

La rubia soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. —Tal vez Ami-chan tenga razón, Rei. Seiya no me parece del tipo que sea tímido o apenado, es más, siempre ha destacado por ser el galán de la escuela.

—¿Entonces por qué actuó de esa manera?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y pensativas, cada una tratando de encontrarle sentido al asunto de Seiya, su beso y la huida de éste del baile.

—Es un caso perdido, —dijo Serena volviendo a dejarse caer sobre la mesa, esta vez con cuidado de no golpearse—necesitamos una opinión masculina.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Darien? —Propuso Ami—Él es muy inteligente y además es hombre.

—Ja, ja, ja… no me hagas reír, Ami, ¿el cerebrito con patas, ayudar? Si ese sabe de relaciones lo que yo de futbol y eso que lo veo casi a diario.

—Tú no ves futbol, Rei, espías al hermano de Dar que es otra cosa… además ya intenté hablar con él y no responde mis mensajes.

—Seguro está jugando con sus cartitas y demás cosas friquis. —dijo Rei despectivamente.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que Ami con sorpresa y mirando hacia la entrada, habló. —Serena, no quiero que te alarmes pero ahí viene Seiya y no está solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero que nada debes olvidarte de todo lo que te han dicho o hayas aprendido en estos catorce años. Que si tienes que ser tú mismo, que la apariencia no importa, que si debes compartir y darte tiempo de conocerla… deséchalo, esas son puras babosadas escritas por mujeres solteronas que viven con quinientos gatos y aún esperan a su príncipe azul. Si de verdad quieres tener un chance con ella, debes dejar de ser tan… tú. Necesitas mejorar tu imagen y mucho, además de otros truquitos que tu hermano mayor va a enseñarte… ¿Estás listo? _

El lunes en la mañana llegué a la escuela sintiéndome otro Darien. Llevaba mi cabello algo despeinado, la camisa del uniforme por fuera y el saco abierto con la corbata algo floja. Haruka pretendía que no usara mis gafas gruesas, pero después de tropezar cinco veces con mi propio ropero dejó de insistir en esa idea y en cambio me dio un look desordenado… o algo así le entendí, la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se suponía que mi hermano hacía conmigo, pero lo dejé a su "criterio experto", luego de que amenazara con traerme su lista negra.

Lo que sí me preocupaba eran los pasos que debía seguir para, según él, llamar la atención de Serena. No estaba seguro de poder llevar a cabo su muy minucioso "plan de conquista 007"—en sus palabras soy una misión imposible—, que más que plan de conquista parecía que le estuviera declarando la guerra a Serena.

_Paso # 1: Debes alejarte de ella. No puedes seguir siendo su perrito faldero, siguiéndola a todas partes a su antojo, si ella nunca nota tu ausencia no sabrá que le haces falta._

Esa mañana por primera vez en seis años, no había pasado a recoger a Serena. Estaba sentado en mi lugar cuando ella llegó algunos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y se veía algo agitada. Ya podía imaginármela levantándose apurada, con la rebanada de pan tostado en la boca y corriendo por el vecindario para presentarse a la hora. Serena caminaba en dirección a mí, su mirada clavada en el espacio que yo ocupaba y se notaba algo molesta. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, me levanté, caminé hacia ella y…

—Hola Ami. —esquivé a Serena.

—Hola Darien. —me respondió, intercambiando su mirada entre Serena y yo.

—Me preguntaba si podría sentarme a tu lado hoy… esta materia es algo confusa para mí y me gustaría tu apoyo.

—Sí… Dar… claro. —sonrió nerviosa. Serena me miró furiosa y siguió hacia su lugar, sin decirme nada.

No podía negar que estaba bastante nervioso. El plan de Haru era arriesgado, ponía en juego mi amistad con Serena, pero en realidad deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella me viera de forma distinta, y por ello estaba dispuesto a todo.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápido. Luego de una intensa clase de inglés y otra de ciencias sociales, estuvimos listos para salir al descanso. Me adelanté a Serena y salí, con dirección a la cafetería. Allí Haruka me esperaba para continuar con su plan.

_Paso # 2: Alguien además de Serena y Nicolás debe notar tu existencia. __Cuando salgas al descanso mézclate con otras personas, necesitas tener una vida y demostrarle a Serena que tu mundo no gira a su alrededor._

Me acerqué tímidamente hasta donde estaba mi hermano sentado con sus amigos del equipo de futbol y las porristas. Durante los dos últimos años de mi corta existencia, nunca pero nunca, Haruka me había invitado a sentarme con él y mucho menos dirigirme el saludo frente a sus amigotes. Pero esa mañana…

—Dar… hermano, ven a sentarte con nosotros.

De pronto me sentí como en una película del viejo oeste como las que le gustan a Nic, era la escena donde llega el forastero y todos asoman la cabeza para mirar al extraño. Bueno, más o menos así se vio en mi cabeza. Todos los chicos de la escuela voltearon a mirar hacia la mesa de Haruka y hacia a mí, no había ni un solo sonido ni movimiento, por un momento creí ver pasar la pelota gigante de paja movida por el viento pero sólo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Seguí caminando y todos parecieron descongelarse. Me acerqué a mi hermano el cual me saludó como lo hacía con sus amigos, y me senté a su lado. Los chicos empezaron a hablar conmigo, preguntando cómo me iba y cosas por el estilo, en realidad se estaban portando muy bien y Haruka no dijo ni una sola de sus genialidades, por primera vez desde que recordaba me trataba como a un ser humano.

Una de las porristas tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Era linda, de ojos violetas y cabellos cortos negros con destellos del mismo color de sus ojos. Su nombre era Hotaru Tomoe, la reconocí al instante, su padre era mi profesor de química y biología, y cursaba el tercero, tenía quince años, era de las nuevas.

—Darien, ¿cierto? —Asentí—mi nombre es…

—Hotaru, —me miró con sorpresa—eres bastante popular en la escuela.

Ella sonrió con el comentario. Volteé a mirar a mi hermano, quien hacía un gesto de que me acercara a ella, pero sabía muy bien cual sería mi reacción de hacer eso y no se me antojaba empezar a tartamudear frente a él y sus amigos, mucho menos frente a Hotaru.

—Y dime, Darien, —dijo rompiendo el contacto visual que sostenía con Haru y acercándose a mí—¿cómo es que Haruka hizo para esconder a un chico tan lindo como tú todo este tiempo?

—Este… bueno…—decía mientras Hotaru jugaba con uno de mis mechones, poniéndome mucho más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hotaru se acercó a mi rostro y susurró en mi oído—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

En ese preciso momento miré por encima de la cabeza de Hotaru y vi dos coletas rubias que entraban por la puerta de la cafetería. Serena se quedó mirando de reojo hacia donde yo estaba, mientras que Hotaru seguía muy cerca de mí, jugueteando con mi cabello. No pude interpretar su rostro, sus expresiones eran confusas, pero ella no se acercó a hablar conmigo y al poco rato salió de la cafetería como alma que llevaba el diablo. Minutos después sonó el primer timbre, anunciando que el receso estaba por terminar.

Haruka y sus amigos se levantaron para irse y yo hice lo mismo. —Este es mi número, Darien, en caso de que necesites algo más de mi ayuda. —Hotaru me guiñó coquetamente un ojo.

—Me debes una, renacuajo. —dijo Haru al pasar a mi lado.

_Paso # 3: Háblale como si nada hubiera pasado, eso la confundirá… las chicas adoran hacerse dramas en su cabeza y conociendo a cabeza de bombón seguro no es la excepción. Que le hables luego de haberla ignorado olímpicamente servirá para que ella trate de descifrar qué es lo que te pasa, además de que tanteas el terreno, a ver si te está funcionando._

En la tarde teníamos deportivas. Aunque odiaba esa clase, esta vez no me la salté, Haruka me había enviado un mensaje con el "Paso 3", aclarándome que debía de llevarlo a cabo, así que no tuve más remedio. También me dijo que hablara con mis amigos y les explicara mi plan, así podían ayudarme con el siguiente paso. Ésta fue la parte más sencilla ya que sólo se trataba de Nicolás, quien exigió a cambio de su ayuda que yo le devolviera el favor con Rei —la verdad no sé qué rayos le ve Nic a Reizilla pero en fin—.

Miré hacia donde Serena estaba con Rei haciendo unos estiramientos, y las palabras del mensaje de Haru vinieron de nueva cuenta a mi mente. «Muéstrate tranquilo y relajado, no menciones el tema si ella no lo hace, sólo háblale como lo haces normalmente.» Aunque la parte final era lo que me tenía más nervioso. «Te voy a estar observando, así que no la cagues.»

Suspiré pesadamente y relajé los hombros. —Hola cabe… —_Llámala por su nombre, el apodo le recuerda que eres su amigo—_Serena, casi no te he visto por la escuela el día de hoy.

—¿En serio? —Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras—Porque yo sí que te he visto hoy… Darien, y lucías muy bien acompañado.

_Ignora sus comentarios sarcásticos. _—Por cierto, estaba buscando a Ami, ¿la has visto?

—¡No he visto a Ami-chan… ni a la mujer maravilla ni a las chicas súper poderosas! —me gritó enojada y empezó a caminar.

—Serena, espérame. —Rei corrió detrás de ella.

Me quedé congelado un momento, preguntándome qué le habría pasado para que tuviera esa reacción. La actitud de Serena era incomprensible, sólo le había preguntado por Ami… sería que… Serena… ¿estaba celosa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Serena, espérame… caminas muy rápido.

La rubia iba hecha una furia. Los dientes le rechinaban, apretaba los puños fuertemente, mientras iba murmurando cosas que Rei no podía entender. Rápido entró en el vestidor de mujeres y empezó a sujetarse el cabello con una goma. Rei entró jadeando a los segundos.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué bicho fue el que te picó? —dijo tomándola del brazo y volteándola para que la viera. —Te fuiste así como si nada y no te detuviste aunque te llamé como mil veces, ¡parecía una loca persiguiéndote!

Serena suspiró con pesar. —Lo siento Rei, la verdad es que no te escuché.

—¿Que no me escuchaste? —La soltó y puso los brazos en jarras—¡Pero si estaba justo detrás de ti! —Rei se calmó un poco viendo la expresión de su amiga—¿Estás así por lo de ayer?

—En parte.

—Eso quiere decir que no es sólo por Seiya, ¿pasó algo más?

La rubia se preguntaba si era buena idea hablar de lo que le pasaba con Rei, en realidad después de Darien ella era su mejor amiga y confiaba plenamente en la pelinegra, pero sabía que su opinión podría estar influenciada. —Habla conmigo, Sere, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Serena se rindió ante la necesidad que tenía de hablar con alguien y tomó a Rei del brazo, jalándola para que se fueran a sentar a los banquillos frente a los casilleros. —Lo de Seiya me tiene algo triste. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y tú viste que llegó ayer al Crown con esa odiosa de Kakyu; y para colmo de males Darien…

—Un momento, —dijo Rei interrumpiéndola—¿qué tiene que ver Darien con esto?

—Pues eso es lo que no sé.

—Cada vez te entiendo menos Sere.

—Ni yo misma me entiendo. —Serena soltó el aire contenido y miró hacia los casilleros—El sábado durante el trabajo de decoraciones, sentí algo… algo que nunca había sentido por Dar.

—¿Algo que no es de amigos? —Serena asintió—Ya veo. —Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Rei decidió hablar nuevamente—Por eso te pusiste así cuando lo viste con Hotaru y preguntó por Ami, ¿cierto?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? A mí no me gusta mucho el cerebrito friqui, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que no se atrevería a rechazarte.

—Lo sé Rei, ese no es el problema.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

Serena se puso en pie, abrió el casillero y sacó una toalla, la cual colocó alrededor de su cuello. —-El problema es que en poco tiempo debo marcharme y no sé cuando regrese… no quiero darle esperanzas de algo que ya no tiene un futuro. Es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos y que me olvide de lo que sea que sentí ese día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día terminó tal y como empezó. Serena y yo no volvimos a hablarnos luego de que se marchara furiosa, y tampoco había tenido muchos avances con la "Técnica infalible de los Shields", tal parecía que yo sería la excepción de la regla. Entré a casa y por suerte Haruka no llegaba todavía, no soportaría la insistencia de mi hermano para contarle lo sucedido, como tampoco su rostro de decepción al saber que no había funcionado, así que le dije a mamá que tenía muchas tareas y que estaría en mi cuarto encerrado.

Ya era de noche cuando llegué a casa así que mi habitación estaba a oscuras. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con tranca detrás de mí, tiré mi mochila al suelo y me dejé caer boca abajo sobre la cama, suspirando ruidosamente.

—No pensabas que ibas a librarte de mí… ¿o sí?

Di un brinco en la cama y sostuve mi almohada frente a mí a modo de escudo, mientras estiraba la mano para encender mi lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Di un grito aterrador cuando vi a Haruka sentado en mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados. La expresión que me había imaginado hacía unos momentos no era tan aterradora como la que veía en la cara de mi hermano ahora.

—Haruka… —dije y tragué grueso—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Esperando a que vinieras para hablar de tus resultados… pero por la forma en que te echaste en la cama me doy cuenta que… has fallado miserablemente. —ambos guardamos silencio—¡¿Por qué?! —Haru se levantó como un resorte y se puso a mi lado, tomándome de las solapas del saco de mi uniforme y zarandeándome, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo—Era el método infalible Shields… había funcionado de generación en generación… nunca pero nunca… esto había pasado… ¿por qué Darien? —dijo abrazándome. Y yo creía que era su muestra de solidaridad conmigo hasta que… —¿Por qué tenías que ser un Shields? Tuviste que nacer en esta familia y arruinar lo más puro y hermoso que había en ella.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda en este momento.

—¿Ayuda? —Preguntó en un susurro espantoso—¿Quieres mi ayuda? —Haru se separó de mí y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación. — ¿Cuántos pasos usaste?

Me quedé pensando un momento, haciendo memoria. —Tres: —respondí empezando a enumerar con mis dedos—me alejé de ella, me mezclé con otras personas y actué como si nada hubiese pasado.

Puso la mano en su barbilla mientras seguía dando vueltas. —Dejar de ser su perro faldero y no hacerle favores, además de hablar de otras chicas con tus amigos frente a ella… aún se puede rescatar algo. —Decía mi hermano en voz alta más para sí mismo que para mí. Guardó silencio nuevamente, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y dijo —Nada que hacer renacuajo, eres un caso perdido.

—Pe… pe… pero Haru…

—Pero nada, es mejor dejarlo aquí antes de que termines de arruinar nuestra herencia.

—¿Herencia? —Dije suplicante—¿Y mi problema con Serena?

Haru se acercó a mí, colocó la mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos. —Deberías olvidarte de ella, total se irá pronto.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarme de ella! —le grité molesto.

—Entonces búscate alguien más que te ayude, el método Shields es lo único que conozco y no funciona contigo.

—Pero Haru… —se volteó, levantó la mano a modo de despedida y salió de mi cuarto.

Volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama, acomodando mis gafas mientras veía hacía el techo, pensando en las palabras de Haru. No quería que lo mío con Serena fuera un caso perdido, estaba seguro que ella había reaccionado mal cuando le pregunté por Ami, sin contar la escena con Hotaru.

—Tengo que seguir insistiendo. —Me dije levantándome de la cama—Tengo que lograr que Serena me vea diferente, que se de cuenta que la quiero… y si el método Shields no funciona, entonces haré mi propio método, pero Serena Tsukino sabrá que la amo antes de que se vaya a Italia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos la próxima semana hermosas, espero sus comentarios. Besos<br>**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hello! Hay alguien por ahí? Espero que no se hayan cansado de esperar que les responda sus sepsis reviews y me hayan abandonado. ¿Alguien?... Oh sí, ya las vi. je je je.**

**Chicuelas bellas y preciosas, estoy por acá para dejar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya que me han presionado mucho (Isa-chan—tosiendo) y pues tengo que cumplir.**

**Este capítulo viene con sorpresas, no sé si es gustarán pero como siempre digo, todo tiene su propósito. **

**Agradecer a la kawaii Bell Moon por sus aportes y tiempo, se te quiere montones nena, sos una joya ché ja ja ja. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>«CAPÍTULO 6»<strong>

Intenté seguir adelante con el plan de Haruka por mi cuenta. Aproveché cada momento que tuvimos a solas para hablarle indirectamente de mis sentimientos, aunque después del fallido plan de conquista esos momentos fueron cada vez menos, pues Serena empezó a alejarse de mí sin que yo pudiera comprender sus motivos.

Eran pocas las veces que caminamos juntos hacia la escuela y en el salón ya no se sentaba a mi lado. Había dejado de entrar por mi ventana como hacía siempre que terminaba sus deberes en casa y yo ya empezaba a preocuparme.

La directora Zirconia le permitió a Serena adelantar los exámenes finales y trabajos para que pudiera terminar las clases antes, la señora Ikuko le había solicitado que lo hicieran, de esa forma tendrían ese tiempo para preparar su viaje hacia Italia. El señor Kenji terminó con los preparativos para recibir a su familia en Milán, lugar donde se ubicaba el Consulado General de Japón.

A sólo una semana para la navidad, ya comenzaba a sentirme desesperado, no sólo no podía estar el tiempo que quería con Serena, sino que sabía que ésta sería la última navidad que pasaríamos juntos, si es que lograba que nuestra relación volviera a ser como antes, y que al finalizar el mes de marzo ella ya no estaría aquí. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría sus risas, así como sus llantos exagerados cuando tropezaba y se lastimaba las rodillas.

Extrañaría nuestros momentos juntos, incluso el tener que explicarle cinco veces cada ejercicio de matemáticas. Extrañaría nuestra complicidad y secretos, las travesuras que ya no podríamos hacer juntos, las bromas hacia Sami y sus constantes peleas con Haruka, la forma en que me miraba con ojitos de gato para convencerme de que le comprara alguna golosina porque ella se había gastado su dinero de la semana. Serena aún no se iba, pero yo ya extrañaba todas esas cosas de ella y algo en mi interior me decía que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

— Espero que estés estudiando mucho. — la voz a mis espaldas me hizo alarmar.

— Se… Se… Serena… ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunté volteándome y escondiendo mi cuaderno detrás de mí— Creí que estarías con tu madre. — Yo miraba a Serena de forma nerviosa mientras ella permanecía sentada sobre el marco de mi ventana, balanceando sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Shields? —me preguntó ella dejando su sitio y tratando de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Esconder? —ella asintió—No escondo nada… es… es sólo mi libro de ciencias… estoy estudiando… sí… eso… estoy estudiando para el examen de ciencias.

—¿Estudiando? —volvió a preguntar. Serena empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, con la mano derecha sobre la barbilla y la otra detrás de su espalda, imitando a Sherlock Holmes—Ni siquiera tú empiezas a estudiar con tanto tiempo de sobra Dar…

—¿Estudiando? —Dije nervioso—¿Yo dije estudiando? —Serena me miraba levantando la ceja—Quise decir tareas… estoy haciendo tareas.

—¿En vísperas de navidad?

Los nervios me estaban traicionando, nunca había sido muy bueno para las mentiras, mamá podía darse cuenta de cuando yo mentía con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos y Serena parecía tener ese mismo don, para mi desgracia; y si a esto le sumábamos lo nervioso que me encontraba al ser descubierto por Serena escribiendo una carta, pues el inventar alguna excusa creíble no se me estaba dando de la mejor forma.

—Estoy esperando, Shields… —Serena se había cruzado de brazos y golpeteaba el piso con su pie izquierdo. Su expresión seria me estaba empezando a enternecer y sin querer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Suspiré resignado. —Es algo que estoy escribiendo para ti. —Le dije, y no era mentira, planeaba entregarle aquella carta a Serena cuando ella se marchara a Italia.

—¿Para mí? —Sus ojos brillaron con emoción—Quiero leerlo… ¿puedo leerlo…? déjame leerlo. —me suplicaba desesperada, acercándose cada vez más a mí hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

Sus hermosos ojos de color de un cielo iluminado de primavera me dejaron hipnotizado por varios minutos. Cambiaba mi mirada de sus ojos a sus carnosos labios rosas, el deseo de acercarla a mí y volver a probar el néctar de su boca se hacía cada segundo más fuerte, y no sabía si podría resistirme a no hacerlo.

—No puedes leerlo aún… —dije intentando alejarme de ella un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Decía volviendo a acercarse a mí—Yo quiero leerlo ahora… ¿qué tal si me sucede alguna cosa y no llego a leerlo? —empezó a exagerar—Vamos Dar, déjame leerlo, no seas malito.

Serena se estiró para alcanzar el cuaderno que estaba a mis espaldas, y en ese intento por tomarlo y con mi nerviosismo ahora por tenerla tan cerca, caí de espaldas, el cuaderno fue a dar debajo de la cama y Serena sobre mí. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos el uno al otro, las mejillas de Serena empezaban a llenarse de un tono rojizo que la hacía ver incluso más hermosa. Podía sentir sus pechos sobre el mío, suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo, cálidos.

Empecé a mover mi brazo, con la absoluta intención de colocar la mano en su cintura y atraerla más hacia mí y besarla. De pronto ella pareció adivinar mis intenciones y se levantó como resorte, dejándome perplejo sobre el suelo.

—Este… yo… debo irme… mamá me está llamando y…

Me puse en pie mientras ella se inventaba el llamado de mamá Ikuko, como si pudiera escucharla desde mi casa, y noté que Serena me miraba con ojos muy abiertos y estaba aún más roja que hace un momento. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y cuando me percaté de lo que la tenía en aquel estado yo… —Sí… creo que oí a tu mamá llamando. —Dije estirando mi mano hacia la cama y tomando una almohada la coloqué lo más rápido que podía frente a mí, cubriendo mi… —Será mejor que no la hagas esperar.

A pesar de la almohada Serena seguía mirándome. No sabía si debía sentirme humillado, apenado o de alguna manera feliz de saber que ella me miraba de una forma poco familiar. Luego de unos segundos sacudió su cabeza y empezó a salir por la ventana. —Nos vemos luego, Dar.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana y me acerqué rápido a ella para ayudarla pero no quiso, se mostraba nerviosa… aterrada, y yo no sabía el por qué. —Hasta mañana, cabeza de chorlito. —dije mientras Serena bajaba por el cerezo.

Al llegar a la acera se detuvo y volteó para despedirse una vez más. Ondeé la mano en respuesta y Serena cruzó la calle rápidamente. Me quedé mirándola por la ventana hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de su casa. ¿Cuántas veces más podría verla así? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que pudiera verla otra vez?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Un oso de felpa, chocolate, rosas. A las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas. Te lo garantizo Dar, si le regalas algo así caerá rendida a tus pies. _—Nos detuvimos frente a una librería—_Una tarjeta también funciona. _

_—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?_

_—Sí… ¿de casualidad tiene alguna tarjeta de navidad que diga "para el único amor de mi vida"?_

_—Por supuesto joven._

_—Perfecto… deme cinco._

Dos días antes de navidad salí temprano de casa. Aún me faltaba comprar el regalo de Serena y realmente deseaba que fuera especial, tenía que ser algo que le recordara que yo estaría esperando su regreso… algo que le hiciera darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella.

_—Hagas lo que hagas, no le regales un anillo. _—Dijo mi hermano con pánico en el rostro—_Sé lo que te digo… creerá que le estás ofreciendo matrimonio… entonces se adueñará de todas tus cosas… ya no tendrás libertad de nada… Créeme, regalarle un anillo a una chica es el peor error de tu vida… ellas… ellas se transforman en seres monstruosos y controladores que…_

_—Ya te entendí… ¿algún otro consejo?_

_—Cómprale cualquier cosa… menos un anillo._

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidar las horribles imágenes en mi cabeza. Aún no lograba decidirme cuál recuerdo era peor, si el de Andrew y su particular compra de tarjetas… o Haruka y su rostro de Gollum hablando del anillo. Lo que sí tenía claro es que la ayuda de mis hermanos fue poca, o mejor dicho no me habían servido de nada.

Me detuve frente a una vitrina y observé con detenimiento lo que se mostraba. Sonreí ampliamente mientras recordaba el único consejo útil que obtuve durante mis investigaciones.

_—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_—Por supuesto, Dar… ven, siéntate junto a mí. —_Me acerqué tímidamente y me senté a su lado. —_¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_—Pues… verás… hay un chica… ella es muy linda, cuando sonríe su rostro se ilumina y su mirada es cálida como una tarde de verano._

_—En otras palabras, te gusta._

Asentí. _—Quiero regalarle algo, pero no sé qué darle… a veces siento que no la conozco lo suficiente._

_—Bueno, todas las chicas somos distintas. Los chicos creen que a todas nos gustan las mismas cosas, que con un osito de felpa o una tarjeta tenemos suficiente, pero yo creo que los regalos deben hablar de lo que sientes en tu interior por ella… de cómo ella te hace sentir._

_—Eso no me dice mucho._

_—Tal vez ahora suene algo loco pero cuando salgas a comprar hazlo pensando en ella, verás que tu corazón te indicará cuál es el regalo ideal._

_—Gracias. —_le dije y le di un beso.

Cruzaba la puerta de la habitación cuando volvió a llamarme. —_No te preocupes mucho, Dar… estoy segura que cualquier cosa que le des a Serena ella lo amará._

_—Yo no dije que…_

_—Oye… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. _—Y me guiñó el ojo.

Entré a la tienda convencido de que ese era el regalo ideal para Serena. Me costó el dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprar las figuras coleccionables de Dragon Ball que había estado esperando, pero valía la pena.

Salí de la tienda con una sonrisa triunfal y al mirar el regalo en la bolsa sólo pude decir… —Gracias Michiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las celebraciones navideñas en casa de los Shields eran usualmente así. Desde muy temprano en la mañana Olivia despertaba a sus cuatro hombres para que se encargaran de sacar las luces y desenredarlas para luego colocarlas en el árbol de cerezo. Derek siempre se quejaba de que su esposa esperara hasta el mismo día de navidad para decorar el viejo árbol, pero la obsesión ecológica de Olivia la llevaba a hacerlo de esa manera, así el árbol sufría lo menos por las luces que podían quemar sus ramas.

Otra de las cosas que no comprendía el pelinegro era que se decorara un árbol de cerezo. Para un amante de las celebraciones navideñas como Derek, era incomprensible no decorar un árbol de pino, además que Olivia nunca permitió que compraran uno, ni aunque fuera artificial. Esta negativa de la rubia había dado paso a una tradición familiar de los Shields. Cada navidad, cuando los chicos dormían, Olivia y Derek entraban sigilosamente a sus habitaciones y colocaban el regalo debajo de sus camas.

Era una alegría para Olivia ver los rostros de sus hijos cuando encontraban el regalo que les habían dejado bajo su cama, aunque esta alegría se fue esfumando de a poco conforme crecían sus hijos, puesto que ya no tenían que entrar en silencio procurando no despertarlos. Desde que Haruka se había hecho novio de Michiru y Andrew salía con alguna de las suyas, los regalos quedaban en su lugar hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando regresaban de sus citas.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Derek a su esposa que estaba perdida viendo el retrato familiar que colgaba en la sala, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

―En los niños. ―respondió con voz algo melancólica―¿En qué momento crecieron tanto?

―Se convirtieron en hombres sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

―Sí… y ahora sólo nos queda Dar.

―¿Recuerdas la primera navidad que pasamos en casa de los Tsukino? ―ambos rieron―Darien no se movía del lado del árbol, estaba tan impresionado de que los regalos no estuviesen debajo de una cama.

―No salía de su asombro.

Olivia suspiró. Aquellos pequeños recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba. Sus hijos habían crecido y habían cambiado. Por supuesto, no podía quejarse, seguían siendo maravillosos y aplicados en los estudios, nunca había tenido un problema de grandes dimensiones con ninguno de ellos y seguían siendo cariñosos con ella. Pero era indudable que las cosas serían distintas, ya que ellos habían crecido.

―Mamá, ya terminamos con las luces, ¿ahora qué…? ¿les sucede algo?

Haruka miraba a sus padres con una ceja levantada, mientras ellos seguían frente al cuadro. ―¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

―Ya te escuchamos, Haru. ―dijo Olivia, separándose de su esposo―Saca los adornos que están en el ático y colócalos afuera, ya sabes en donde.

―De acuerdo.

La puesta de los adornos era sólo parte de la rutina de ese día. Olivia la pasaba ajetreada preparando todo para la cena, este año la familia de Michiru cenaría con ellos así que quería que todo fuera perfecto; aunque a decir verdad quien estaba más que nervioso era el pobre de Haruka. El rubio ya conocía a sus suegros y a su cuñado, sin embargo aquella era la primera navidad que ambas familias compartirían, y si a esto le sumaba el hermoso anillo que brillaba en el dedo de su novia, regalo de san Valentín que Haruka se arrepentía de haber dado, el panorama parecía más que una celebración navideña una de compromiso.

Mientras colocaba los adornos en el árbol, Haruka daba largos suspiros, recordándose a sí mismo las palabras que le había dicho a Darien el día anterior. Una bola roja le golpeó en la cabeza. ―Tierra llamando a Haruka… ¿en dónde diablos andas?

―Déjame tranquilo Drew, no estoy para bromas.

―¿Aún sigues pensando en lo de la cena? ―preguntó el aludido colocando una gran bola verde en una de las ramas.

―¿Tú qué crees…? ―dijo de pocos ánimos Haruka.

―Que ya deberías dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Digo, no es como si fueras a casarte mañana, tanto tú como Michiru deben terminar la universidad antes, no creo que papá te deje hacerlo sin haber acabado tu carrera.

―Es como una muerte anunciada, Drew. ―el rubio puso cara de no entender lo que decía su hermano―Vas al médico y te dice que te quedan tres… a lo sumo cuatro años de vida, y lo peor de todo es que debes pasarlo encerrado o postrado en una cama.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—¿Exagerando? —dijo bajando de la escalera y tomando otro adorno—¡Apenas empiezo a vivir, Drew!

—No te entiendo, Haru… ¿acaso no amas a Michiru?

Haruka suspiró. —Con todo mi corazón, Drew. —de pronto se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios—Michiru es una chica especial. Es linda y tierna, pero también fuerte y decidida. Siempre sabe qué decir y cuándo callar, muy pocas veces se enoja y soporta todas mis rabietas y mal humor. Y cuando miro sus ojos… —suspiró—siento que puedo perderme en ellos y su sonrisa cálida me llena de tanta paz.

—¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

Darien escuchaba en silencio lo que sus hermanos discutían. Nunca antes había visto a Haruka en ese estado, como tampoco escuchado de sus propios labios lo que sentía por Michiru. Ambas cosas lo tenían confundido. Por un lado, podía entender perfectamente lo que sentía su hermano por su cuñada, él mismo sentía algo muy similar por Serena; pero por otro lado, si él estuviera en los zapatos de Haruka y tuviera la oportunidad de tener a su lado a la chica que ama, no tendría reparos en casarse con ella.

—Creo que en el fondo lo que tienes es miedo.

—¿Qué has dicho, renacuajo?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no había sido en su mente como lo pensó, sino que en realidad había hablado fuerte y claro, y ahora podía considerarse hombre muerto.

—Yo… este… yo… no dije nada. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh no… sí lo dijiste y vas a pagar por…

—Darien tiene razón. —interrumpió Drew. Haruka lo volteó a verlo, y la mirada asesina que le dio a su hermano le crispó los vellos del cuerpo a Darien, y eso que la cosa no era con él. —Admítelo hermano, tienes miedo… miedo de perder tu libertad… miedo de dejar de ser el genial Haruka Shields y convertirte en otra cosa…

—En papá, por ejemplo. —dijo Darien.

—Exacto. Tienes miedo de convertirte en papá. —Drew bajó de la escalera y fue al lado de su hermano—Pero lo que no ves es que aunque papá es papá, él sigue siendo Derek y también es muy feliz.

—Drew tiene razón, Haru. —Ahora fue Darien quien se puso al lado de su hermano mayor—¿Has visto cómo se ilumina el rostro de papá cuando ve a mamá? —Haruka asintió—Tú rostro se ve de la misma forma cuando miras a Michiru.

Haruka sonrió. —No eres nada tonto, renacuajo. —alargó la mano y le revolvió el cabello azabache.

—¡Oye! —reprochó un tanto molesto Darien, pero al instante aquella molestia fue reemplazada por la sorpresa, al sentir los brazos de su hermano envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—Gracias, enano. —el rubio estiró el brazo derecho, indicándole a Drew que se les uniera. —Los quiero hermanos.

Y los tres permanecieron abrazados por un rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estábamos agotados después de pasar el día entero ayudando a mamá con los preparativos para la cena. Recién salía de la ducha e intentaba secar mi cabello, sin dejar de mirar hacia el regalo de Serena que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Cada vez que lo veía mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, era como si aquel presente lanzara algún hechizo sobre mí, aunque sabía que se debía más a la ansiedad por saber si le iba a gustar a ella que otra cosa.

No era la primera vez que le obsequiaba algún detalle para navidad, pero hasta ahora esos detalles no habían pasado de ser figuras coleccionables de nuestra pasión secreta por Sailor Moon. —A Serena no le gustaba decir que era fan del anime—Esta vez sería diferente. Este regalo era algo más personal, era algo que había escogido pensando en ella, en mis sentimientos… y en su inevitable partida.

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé al comedor. La mesa estaba repleta con todos los manjares que mamá había preparado para la ocasión. Haruka estaba de pie al lado de papá, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga blanca sin corbata. Noté que estaba algo más relajado que antes y me sentí bien por él.

Los padres de Michiru llegaron puntuales. La madre de Michiru era una mujer de nombre Berjerite. Tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules como Michiru. Parecía ser muy simpática. En cambio el padre de Michiru tenía una pose algo más seria. Su nombre era Sabio. Tenía el cabello aguamarina y ojos de un tono dorado y era tan alto como papá. En cuanto entraron a casa, pidieron disculpas por el hermano de Michiru, Helios, quien no podía acompañarlos ya que estaba pasando las navidades en Aspen, con unos amigos.

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad. El padre de Michiru hizo algunas preguntas a Haru sobre qué quería estudiar y cosas por el estilo. Mi hermano parecía estar recitando de memoria los fragmentos de algún libro. Sus respuestas parecían estudiadas minuciosamente, como si de un examen se tratara, pero el padre de Michiru sonrió satisfecho.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en el regalo de Serena en mi habitación. No veía la hora para ir a verla y entregárselo, pero debía esperar que terminara la cena y luego podría marcharme. Llenaba mi boca con todo lo que había en la mesa, comiendo con prisas, queriendo terminar pronto e ir al lado de ella. De repente sentí un golpe en mi costado, que me hizo atragantarme con el puré de papas. Logré tragarlo con dificultad, luego de beber un poco de agua. Haruka me miró con reproche, aunque había sido Drew quien me había propinado aquel golpe. Mi hermano queriendo impresionar a sus futuros suegros era peor que mi hermano en su estado natural.

La cena terminó y los padres de Michiru se despedían, aunque ella se quedaría con Haru un rato más. Le pedí a mamá que me dejara ir a la casa de Serena a llevarle su regalo, iban a dar las doce y quería entregárselo justo a esa hora. No hubo objeciones de su parte y subí como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras, tomé el regalo de Serena y salí de igual forma hacia su casa.

Toqué el timbre en cuanto estuve frente a su puerta. Sami abrió. —Es Darien. —gritó hacia adentro.

La señora Ikuko salió enseguida y noté que estaba con el ánimo decaído. En cuanto me vio su rostro volvió a iluminarse. —Gracias al cielo que has venido. —dijo haciéndome pasar.

—¿Pasa algo señora Ikuko? —Pregunté—Yo venía a traerle un regalo a Serena.

—Mi hija subió llorando a su habitación y no quiso bajar a cenar.

—¿Por qué?

Me tomó por el brazo y me llevó hasta la sala, donde ambos tomábamos asiento. —Kenji llamó hoy… —empecé a preocuparme—como Serena y Sami adelantaron sus exámenes finales y ya la casa de Italia está lista, Kenji no ve un motivo por el cual postergar nuestra ida.

Me quedé atónito, sin saber qué decir. Desde que supe la noticia de que Serena se marchaba empecé a prepararme para ese momento, sólo que realmente pensaba que aún teníamos tiempo y saber que se iría antes de lo previsto era un duro golpe.

—¿Puedo subir a ver a Serena? —fue lo que se me ocurrió preguntar. La señora Ikuko asintió y entonces me puse en pie, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras. —Gracias.

La casa estaba en silencio, no parecía que allí hubiera pasado la navidad. Era como entrar en otra dimensión, una donde pronto Serena ya no estaría. La puerta blanca de su habitación me pareció la entrada a esa otra dimensión. Suspiré profundamente y levanté sin prisas mi mano, para tocar a la puerta.

—No quiero ver a nadie. —la voz de Serena sonaba ahogada.

—Soy yo.

Escuché los pasos dentro de la habitación, seguido del click del cerrojo de la puerta. Llevé mi mano al pomo y abrí. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana que daba a la calle, y del otro lado, mi casa.

—No enciendas la luz. —dijo ella como adivinando que yo había llevado mi mano hacia el apagador.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, sentada al lado de la ventana, contemplando el cielo. Al llegar me paré frente a ella. Serena volteó a verme y en cuanto lo hizo se levantó de golpe, abrazándose fuertemente a mi cuello y empezó a llorar.

—No quiero irme, Dar… ni ahora ni nunca.

Llevé mis manos hacia su cintura y la pegué aún más a mí… yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero era algo que no podía evitar, así que decidí que lo mejor sería darle ánimos. —Italia es un lugar hermoso, vas a ver que te va a gustar.

—A mí me gusta Japón.

—Hay muy buenas escuelas.

—Juban está bien para mí.

—Y la moda, te va a encantar la moda.

—No me interesa.

—No te pongas triste, Serena, ya verás que pronto te sentirás como en casa, te divertirás y harás nuevos amigos.

—¡Yo no quiero más amigos! —Dijo enérgicamente, soltándose de nuestro abrazo— Tengo a Rei, a Ami y también a Nicolás y te tengo a ti. —la miré sorprendido—¿No lo entiendes, Dar…? soy feliz aquí, mi vida está aquí, mi casa, mi escuela, mis amigos… tú.

Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro, bajando la cabeza y jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Volví a acercarla a mí y la abracé. Con las manos recorrí su espalda, sintiendo su delicada forma. Serena permanecía quieta y se dejaba hacer. Acaricié entonces sus cabellos y coloqué mi cabeza en ese pequeño espacio que formaba su hombro y su cuello. Olía a flores. Me separé un poco de ella y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Serena me miraba con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus grandes ojos celestes. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. Llevé mis manos a su rostro y la jalé hacia mí, uniendo mis labios a los suyos. Por unos breves instantes nos quedamos inmóviles, hasta que sentí su lengua intentar abrirse paso en mi boca. Fue la sensación más increíble, mucho más que aquella primera vez en el baile.

Nos besamos no sé por cuantos minutos, había perdido la noción del tiempo en el mismo instante que sentí la calidez de su boca. Luego de un rato nos separamos y Serena me miraba con una expresión que no supe muy bien cómo interpretar. Se alejó de mí y volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana, tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. El silencio que le siguió a ese momento se me hizo eterno.

—Nos iremos en quince días. —dijo de repente.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Papá dice que el sistema escolar es diferente en Milán, si no lo hacemos nos atrasaríamos un par de meses.

—Entonces… ¿ya no irás más a la escuela?

—No. Papá le insistió a la directora Zirconia que no era necesario ya que había terminado con mis exámenes.

—¿Los pasaste?

—Sí.

—Serena, yo…

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Dar. —dijo ella de forma repentina.

—¿Por… por qué?

—Sólo vete Darien… yo quiero estar sola.

—Pero yo vine a…

—¡Vete! —Gritó—Ya has hecho demasiado.

—No te entiendo Serena… parecías necesitarme hasta…

—¡¿Es que no entiendes que quiero que te vayas?!

No pude evitar que la rabia me inundara. No había hecho nada para que Serena se comportara de esa manera, o al menos eso creía, pero después de la forma en cómo me trataba no deseaba quedarme más a su lado. —Como quieras…

Me giré y caminé hacia la puerta. Me detuve antes de abrirla, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con dejarme en ridículo en la casa Tsukino, entonces abrí y salí de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Darien, ¿pudiste hablar con…? ¿Darien?... ¡Darien!

Salí de aquella casa tal como había llegado, corriendo, sin detenerme ante la voz alarmada de la señora Ikuko que me llamaba… y olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual había ido a la casa de Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sí! Nicolás Kumada está a un paso de estar en tercero de preparatoria. —decía Nic con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo una señal de victoria con las dos manos.

—No puedo creer que estés satisfecho de haber obtenido semejantes calificaciones.

—Estimado amigo y compañero de batallas. —me dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y empezando a caminar—Lo importante no es llegar… sino saber llegar… además no todos somos un cerebrito como tú o como Ami Mizuno.

Recién habían colocado en el pizarrón los resultados de los primeros exámenes finales. Una vez más había quedado en primer lugar junto con Ami, seguidos por Taiki Kou y un tal Richard al cual no conocía. Nicolás estaba en los últimos lugares, pero eso no parecía molestarle, él se conformaba con pasar el año y no pasar las vacaciones bajo castigo.

—¿Qué harás en las próximas vacaciones? —me preguntó soltando mi cuello y cruzando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Pues no lo sé… cada año vamos a visitar a mis abuelos que viven en Boston, aunque la verdad es que este año no estoy de humor para viajes.

—¿Sigues deprimido por lo de Serena?

—Algo. —Nic me miró con expresión de no creerme—Bueno, está bien, ¡estoy muy deprimido!

—No te molestes Dar… sólo quería que fueras honesto con tus emociones.

—¿Tu madre aún te obliga a ir a terapia?

Nic dejó caer los hombros. —Dos veces por semana… —se irguió rápido—pero estamos hablando de ti, amigo.

Me encogí de hombros. —No hay nada que hablar, Nic… Serena parte este sábado hacia Italia y no volveré a verla sabrá kamisama en cuánto tiempo.

Casi quince días habían transcurrido desde navidad… desde mi pelea absurda con Serena. En ese tiempo sólo pude verla de lejos ya que ella había dejado de venir a la escuela, y casi no hablábamos. No sabía cómo lo estaba pasando, si se sentía mejor que la última vez que la vi o aún estaba deprimida.

Aquella falta de información me estaba matando, tanto así que en cuanto vi la cabellera azabache cruzando el pasillo, corrí desesperado para darle alcance a su dueña. —Rei… espera.

Reizilla ni me miró y en cambio caminó más a prisa, contoneándose exageradamente. Doblé en la dirección contraria a ella y acorté el camino. Me la encontré de frente y cuando me vio, me dio una mirada de reproche. —Quítate de mi camino, friki cuatro ojos, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yo… sólo quiero… —decía entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Un momento. —Coloqué mis manos sobre mis muslos, jadeando, mientras podía ver el pie de Rei que se movía inquieto.

—Me haces perder mi tiempo, Shields.

—¿Cómo está Serena? —pude decir al fin.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

—Porque no me habla, se enojó conmigo la noche de navidad y no sé por qué.

—Sus razones tendrá. —respondió mirándose las uñas.

Su actitud me molestaba, pero en ese momento necesitaba saber de Serena, así que…—Mira Rei, está claro que no me soportas, —ella sonrió—así como yo no te soporto a ti, —su sonrisa se esfumó—pero hay una cosa que ambos tenemos en común.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo cruzándose de brazos—¿Y se puede saber qué es? porque hasta donde yo sé, tú y yo no tenemos nada…

—Serena. —La interrumpí—A ambos nos preocupa Serena. —la pelinegra me miró de forma diferente, una forma que nunca antes había visto, entonces seguí—No sé por qué Serena está molesta conmigo, pero soy su mejor amigo y me preocupo por ella. Si no quiere verme está bien, pero quiero saber cómo está. Sólo eso.

Rei suspiró. —Se van mañana, Darien… su madre quiso adelantar el viaje.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. —Respondió recostándose a la pared—Ella ha estado muy triste, no quiere dejar Tokio… ni a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mamá, ¿dónde pongo estas cosas?

—Déjalas en la sala, junto a las maletas, el taxi no tarda en llegar. ¿Ya estás listo?

—Sí. —respondió Sami cabizbajo.

—Cariño… ya hemos hablado de esto. Sé que ahora es algo difícil para ti, será un cambio enorme, pero poco a poco verás que te acostumbrars a Italia.

Ikuko acarició los cabellos de su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Sami sonrió. —¿Quieres que vaya a llamar a Serena?

—No es necesario, Sam… ya estoy lista.

Un claxon sonó afuera de la casa. Ikuko echó una última mirada al lugar que había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo y llamó a sus hijos. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. —Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

Serena tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un par de ojos zafiros que la miraban con tristeza a través de sus lentes. Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla y dejando la maleta en el suelo se abrazó a su mejor amigo.

—Fui una tonta… lo siento… lo siento…

—Eso no es una novedad. —bromeó Darien.

—Yo no supe cómo reaccionar y lo arruiné todo… creí que te había perdido.

—Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió—Y siempre voy a estar.

Ikuko y Sami guardaron las maletas en el carro y esperaban a que Serena terminara de despedirse de Darien, pero si no salían en ese momento corrían el riesgo de perder el vuelo. La peliazul se dirigió al chofer del taxi. —¿Usted podría...?

—Por supuesto señora. —el claxon volvió a sonar.

—¿En verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó Darien, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—No quiero pero…

—Lo sé… lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, permaneciendo abrazados, mientras el claxon volvía a sonar de nueva cuenta.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós. —dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, separándose de Darien.

—No… este no es un adiós… será un hasta pronto.

—No sé hasta cuándo estaremos ahí.

—Yo te estaré esperando.

—Ni siquiera sé si podré regresar.

—No me importa… yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Darien alargó la mano y limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Serena. —Voy a escribirte. —Dijo Serena—Todos los días… para contarte lo que me pasa… ¿vas a esperar mis correos?

—Con impaciencia… y yo también te escribiré para que estés segura de que sigo aquí.

Serena asintió. —Debo irme.

Se abrazaron por última vez y luego Serena caminó hacia el auto. Antes de subir al asiento trasero se detuvo y le dijo adiós con la mano. Darien se quedó mirando como la puerta del auto se cerraba y éste iniciaba su marcha. Cuando ya iba algo lejos, una fuerza lo impulsó a correr.

La rubia lo observaba desde la ventana trasera y él corrió hasta que el taxi dobló la esquina y empezó a alejarse con más velocidad.

—¡Te voy a esperar siempre, Serena! —Gritó— ¡Siempre!

Serena se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, luego de perder de vista a Darien. Abrió su bolso y sacó la esfera de cristal que Darien le regaló para navidad y la agitó. La nieve empezó a caer sobre la chica sentada sobre la media luna y el chico que alargaba la mano tratando de alcanzarla. Sin quererlo nuevamente empezaba a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay momento más difícil que despedir de alguien a quien quieres, pero qué se le puede hacer, la vida es así.<strong>

**Los reviews con cuenta ya fueron respondidos por PM, ahora paso a responder los reviews de las que no. Voy a responder los del capítulo anterior solamente, gomene.**

**maria paolini**, esperemos que te siga gustando.

**brujitadcc**, mmm lo de la infidelidad no sé, pero pronto descubriremos qué es... bueno, si la señora inspiración se digna a visitarme.

**Mony,** completamente de acuerdo, el método Shields funciona!

**Lili lozano**, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí ¿verdad? Bienvenida al fic y gracias por leer.

**Murielcita**, aclarado creo que sí ha quedado, pero no creo que deje de sufrir.

**yssareyes48**, como que Haru no ayuda mucho? La que no ayuda es Serena con esa obstinación suya.

**Chicolinas bellas, nos leemos pronto. Recuerden mi página Yeni Reid W para que se enteren de todo y compartamos un poco. Besos**


End file.
